


A Valars Tale

by steviep3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Future Romance, Slow Burn Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviep3/pseuds/steviep3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva grew up on earth, but in her dreams she travels back to middle earth, where she lives among the elves, who have told her she's Valar. One of the divine beings who helped make middle earth. Meanwhile on earth Eva receives her letter from Hogwarts and meets Harry, who becomes a close friend. Join Eva as she tries to juggle her life in both worlds (slow burn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Eru, the creator sat on his throne contemplating what Nienna a queen valar of pity and wisdom had just requested of him. He looked down at the sad woman and said, "Nienna, you have made it your place in this word to bear the sorrow and pain of Arda, and now you are telling me you do not want it any more? What am I to do, this is who you are, it would be like Yvenna saying she doesn't want to grow trees." 

Nienna pursed her lips and a large hot tear streamed down her face, "I understand Eru, I know it is my purpose to shoulder the sorrow of the world, and to teach people patients and pity. And through pity, mercy and wisdom, but I’m tired of feeling this. I do not want to cry for the sake of others, I don't want to feel the pain and pity anymore. I want to feel joy, I have lived in my halls and cried for others for millennia upon millennia. Others have descended to Arda. I want to.” 

Eru looked down and said, "if you descend to Arda, how are you to comfort the souls who look to you to heal their harts? Who will teach the world pity and mercy? If you descended you would reside on Arda till the end of time." 

Nienna bit her lip and sighed, "perhaps I could do the same for the living as a do for the dead."

Eru nodded, "yes but you would still be sad. Which would defeat the purpose." He rubbed the arch of his nose. Of all his creations he had always had a soft spot for Nienna. Her existence was sad and lonely but important, many people learned from her and she eased the suffering in the world. But one would have to be blind to see that she was not happy and he was tired of seeing her cry for others, and the woes of the world. He could send her somewhere else, another universe that laid just out side of Arda. But it could only be for a short time, barely even half of a mans lifetime. 

Eru sighed, "Nienna I will grant you a boon, I will send you to another place one that is much different from here, I do not know if you will find what you want, but I will help you by giving you a clean slate, you will have no memory. It will be as if you are born new”, and he chuckled. “I will give you twenty years in this world. And you can make of it what you will. However, I cannot have you leave Arda totally. The souls of Arda need your pity and mercy. They need someone to help them heal their hearts and so while you slumber on earth your spirit will go to middle earth where you will help those in need of you."

Nienna confused asked, "but I'd have no memory of the past. How will I be able to help?"

Eru chuckled, "it is your very nature to pity and feel for others. And I am not unmaking you. I am confident you will help others as you have always done."

Nienna nodded, "very well what will I do after the twenty years?"

Eru answered, "you may chose to reside on middle earth or in your halls here among the other valar."

Nienna, nodded in agreement, "I will do this." 

And so with a wave of a hand, Eru sent Nienna to earth. "May you find happiness my child".

And so a new child appeared in a park in London. A random woman found the child in marveled at her beauty. For the child had the coloring of an albino, with white hair and white skin that had an unearthly glow. But, her eyes were the most striking they're bright purple, in the shade of an amethyst.


	2. Ten Years Later

The child Evangeline sat in the tree in the back garden of the orphanage she lived at. At this moment in time she was in a deep conversation with the tree about the prose and cons, of housing birds. Evangeline, thought it was a marvelous thing for she greatly enjoyed playing with the birds. However, the surly old maple tree didn't like the constant twittering of the chicks or the bird droppings on his bark. 

It was at this point that Evangeline's good friend Celia came outside. Celia walked over to Evangeline and looked up in the tree, "Evie there is a man inside who wants to talk to you." Celia then greeted the birds in the tree, and began to ask them how their day had gone. 

At night Evangeline would travel to middle earth in her dreams, and during her time there she had found a family of sorts. Her family was spread out in middle earth but she could easily travel to them with just a thought and some desire to see them. The man she considered her father Lord Elrond saw to her education, along with a few other mentors such as Radagast the Brown, Gandalf the Grey, and Lady Galadriel. It was Radagast who had taught her how to talk to the animals, and Galadriel who taught her to talk to the plants. 

Eva, then of course passed her knowledge to her best friend, Celia. Celia, could talk to the animals, but lacked the ability to talk to the trees, though she made sure to always be polite to them. Celia also knew elvish, and her and Eva used it as a private language to talk to each other. This drove the matron of the orphanage mad, she would yell at them to stop gabbing in utter nonsense. The matron had thought it was cute when the girls were six but now that they were getting older it just seemed plain odd. Celia and Eva were well aware that most found the language odd, and thought that they were crazy for talking to animals, but neither of them cared. Though they had learned it was better to keep such things between the two of them.

Eva walked into the matrons office, and found the old buzzard (as she liked to call the matron) and a man who was quite a curious site. He was tall, had shoulder length greasy black hair, a large hooked nose that she thought would belong on a dwarf. But it was what he was wearing that was most odd. He had on black slacks a shirt and a vest that buttoned all the way up to his throat and then a long coat, his garb she thought looked like it belong in the 1800’s and not in today's fashions of jeans and t shirts. Eva stared at the man and the man stared back neither said a word, until the man said, “may I talk to Ms. Grey privately. I would like to ask her some questions.” The matron nodded and left closing the office door behind her. Eva continued to examine the man, and he her.

As Eva stared at him she could sense he held a lot of sorrow, more than most felt in a lifetime, and guilt, and hatred. A lot of hatred, but she couldn't tell if it was of himself or others. But as she stared at him tears leaked out of his eyes she wanted to ease his pain. She then took a closer look at him and saw he had magic, but not magic like the elves or wizards, it was different. And as she felt the light and dark magic in him, she reached out and took his had. She looked up at him and another set of large tears leaked out of her violet eyes, "I’m sorry for your sorrow, but hating your self and others is not the answer.” The man stared at her like she had two heads, Eva could feel the dark magic swirling inside the man and so she continued, “please do not let the darkness take you, it will only bring you more pain." 

The man stared at her for a moment longer and then glanced down at her hand holding his, and ripped it away while stepping back. He made a quick turn that made his jacket flutter and walked over to the fireplace. Eva sighed; she didn't mean to upset him. She just wanted to help him. She watched him stare at the fireplace. Yep, she thought she’d upset him. Probably creped out yet another person, Eva bit her lip. Nana Galadriel said she needed more tact with confronting people about their problems. 

The man finally spoke, "my name is Professor Snape." He then reached into a pocket and pulled out a parchment envelope and handed it to Eva. Eva took the envelope and turned it over to break the wax seal and she noted the coat of arms and opened the letter. 

She began to read the letter, which stated she was invited to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She gave a small smile; she would have to tell Gandalf and Radagast this. She then read what she needed for the school, and she read that someone would help her get her things. She looked up at Snape and asked so are you the one who will take me to get my stuff?" 

Snape looked at the girl, in surprise, "you don't have any questions about magic." 

Eva gave a slightly bigger smile and said, “of course I have questions your the first wizard. That's what you call your self?” She asked. And Snape nodded. “That I've met here, though you quite different from the Wizards I know.” 

Snape raised an eyebrow, “and what wizards do you know?” 

Eva bit her lip wondering if she should tell him about Gandalf. No one from earth had ever gone to middle earth but maybe since he could do magic he would believe her. She said, “well I know a wizard name Gandalf the Grey I call him uncle Gandalf or Uncle Dril cuz when I was little I couldn't say Mithrandir and so I shortened it.” 

Snape raised an eyebrow, “I was under the impression that you are a muggleborn who has no family.” 

Eva put her hands on her hips, “I have a family their just not here and Gandalf isn't my uncle by blood. I just call him that cuz we share a common last name, and cuz he helped raise me.” 

He asked, “and how do you know Gandalf?” 

Evangeline said, “he's friends with my da, and I like to wander with him.” 

He raised an eyebrow, “wonder?” 

Eva nodded, “he the wandering wizard he goes all over middle earth.” 

Snape furrowed his eyebrows, “what do you mean middle earth?” 

Eva shrugged, “it’s a place I go in my sleep.”

Snape then said snidely, “oh so he's not real.” He then turned to the door and said, “Tomorrow someone will pick you up and take you to get your school supplies. They will be here at eight am.” He then nodded at her and left. Leaving Eva standing in the middle of the office. Eva signed, he didn't believe in middle earth either. She then went to find Celia and tell her about this Hogwarts School.


	3. Dwarfs

Later that night Celia and Eva were getting ready for bed. They were chatting in elvish. And Celia said, “Maybe I could go with you tomorrow?” 

Eva nodded, “I'll ask the person when they come.” 

Celia settled in her bed and told her cat good night. The girls weren’t actually allowed to have pets. But Eva and Celia had semi smuggled in Adrian, whose name meant dark one in elvish. The matron thought Adrian was a stray that would come around, but little did she know that the girls would open their widow at night to allow the black cat in. Adrian responded to Celia telling her to have nice dreams. 

Eva settled in her bed and then asked Celia whom she should visit tonight. 

Celia said, “You should visit Gandalf and tell him about Hogwarts.” Eva nodded and rolled over to go to sleep. 

 

Moments later Eva appeared next to Gandalf in his carriage. Eva happily leaned over and hugged him. “Uncle Dril guess what I met a wizard today!” 

Gandalf said, “oh so there are wizards on earth?” 

Eva nodded, “and I am a witch.” 

Gandalf frowned, “Evangeline you know you are no such thing.” 

Eva sighed she knew they were about to talk about the ongoing conversation of exactly who and what she was. Some people said she was an Ishtari like the wizards. While others like Nana Galadriel and Gandalf were convinced she was a Valar, but which one she was, was still a mystery. Eva said, “I know you think I'm a Valar but on earth they said that I'm a witch and I'm to go to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

Gandalf pulled his pipe from his mouth, and blew out a large smoke cloud in the shape of a butterfly, which Eva tried to grab. Gandalf said, “Hogwarts what an odd name.”

Eva nodded in agreement while she looked around the road. They were currently going through a forest, but she didn't know which one. Eva said, “I agree. Sooo where are we?” 

Gandalf said, “we’ll be at the Blue Mountains in a few hours.”

Eva froze and nervously said, “um Uncle Dril, um do you remember me ah telling you about the last time I went to the Blue Mountains.”

Gandalf nodded; “of course you said they mistook you for an elf.” He glanced down at her long pointed ears, “and thus ran you out.” 

Eva huffed, “they didn't just run me out, they shot arrows and threw axes at me! Axes Gandalf! Who does that?”

Gandalf coughed and said, “Apparently dwarfs do my dear.” 

Eva said, “If they do it again I'm telling Thranduil. When I told Ada he just said well I told you not to go near them. Like it was my fault.” Gandalf chuckled at her response, he had herd of the incident from Lord Elrond, who wasn't too happy to here that his youngest daughter had gotten into trouble with the dwarves. Evangeline was always causing her father to constantly worry. It was one thing to raise an elfling; it was another to raise Eva who was always traveling all over middle earth by her self. Elrod had tried to convince Eva to remain among the elves but she had a curious mind and an open hart. Though after a particularly bad run-in with some orcs, Eva had promised she would only wander with the people she already knew. 

Eva sighed again and asked, “Why do elves and dwarfs hate each other.”

Gandalf looked over at Eva who was nervously bouncing in her seat flashing her eyes around like she expected to be attacked at any moment, “well to really explain it would take all day but let's just say. Both races are to proud and stubborn.” 

Eva said, “and bigoted.” 

Gandalf said, “That’s a big word.” 

Eva nodded, “I was reading some about World War Two and about the Nazis and how they were bigots towards the Jews and tried to kill them and take over the word.” 

Gandalf nodded, “I fear every world has their own sort of Nazis, here in Middle Earth it’s Morgoths evil creations.” 

Eva nodded in agreement, “I hope the wizarding world doesn't have Nazis.”

Gandalf looked over at her, “we can hope such evil doesn't have a foot hold.” 

Eva nodded, and Gandalf and her talked about this and that till they reached the gates of the Blue Mountains. 

 

Eva hid behind Gandalf as he talked to the dwarfs. She noted that one dwarfs voice was low and gravely and sounded familiar. Eva nervously held onto Gandalfs robe and looked around the inside of the mountain. The architecture was beautiful; the stonework had strong straight lines in their patterns and was completely different from the style the elves favored. 

Eva then heard the gravely voice ask, “who's behind you Gandalf?” 

Gandalf said, “Eva my dear come out.” But Eva remained behind Gandalf she remember the voice from the last time she was here. She remembered his voice bouncing off the walls as he roared at her calling her a dirty imp, and tree shagger. And other bad names she wouldn't repeat. She also remembered his axe. And she gulped audibly. Gandalf turned, “not to worry my dear.” And grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in front of him. 

Eva looked up and saw the face of the roaring dwarf. His hair was long and coal black with a few strands of grey. He had a strong nose and bright blue eyes. He glared down at Eva, “Gandalf why did you bring an elf into my mountain?”

Gandalf chuckled, “Thorin this in Evangeline Grey, and she is not an elf she's actually one of the Valar.” 

Thorins eyebrows rose and asked, “which one.” 

Gandalf shrugged, “she dose not remember her past. Though I think in time who she was will come to be known.” Eva nodded, in agreement. 

Thorin said, “your the elfling who infiltrated the mountain not three months back.” 

Eva boldly looked up at him, but her voice betrayed her nerves, “yyes Thorin I mean lord Thorin or is it King or your grace. I think the heirs called crown prince.”

Thorin furrowed his eyebrows and said, “Just call me Thorin.” Eva nodded and they all just stood quietly for a moment. Thorin broke the silence, “I apologize for running you out last time.” 

Eva nodded and gave a nervous smile, “well it's ok, but please don't do it again, it ahh gave me an awful scare.” 

Thorin then asked, “how old are you?” 

Eva smiled, “I'm ten, but I’ll turn eleven in the begging of autumn.” 

Thorin eyebrows rose, “your just a small child.” 

Eva shrugged, “right now I age like a man. Ada thinks it's because I live on earth and not here.” 

Thorin said, “I do not understand.” 

Gandalf said, “Eva lives in a lad beyond middle earth, it called earth and when she sleeps her soul comes here.” 

Thorin eyebrows rose even higher, “I see that's. . .something.” 

Eva nodded in agreement, “so can you show me around or I can explore by myself, you two obviously have some stuff to talk about.” 

Thorin nodded and shouted, “Kill Fili get over here.” 

Eva looked up to see two dwarfs coming over one had golden hair and a short trimmed beard with a long mustache with beads braided into both sides. The other one had the scraggly beginnings of a beard and had brown unbraided hair. As Gandalf introduced her, Eva gave a nervous smile at them both and said hi. 

The one named Kill bowed and said, “Kili at you serves.” And then Fili said, “Fili at your service,” and bowed. Eva gave a shy smile, “Thank you I’m Evangeline Grey, and I’m at your serves to.” She then gave a graceful curtsy though the effect was slightly lost because she was in overly large pajamas. 

Fili chuckled and reached up and ruffled her hair, “come on Lady Grey let's show you around.” He and Kili started to walk away and Eva had to jog to catch up. 

She said, “it’s just Eva or if you feel the need to be formal I prefer lady Evangeline.” 

Kili nodded, “alright Eva.”

Eva spent the rest of the day being shown around the blue hill until she felt the familiar pull on her body telling her she needed to go back to earth.


	4. Diagonally

Eva woke up to Celia jumping on her shouting, “suns up in the swamp its gonna be a beautiful day.” 

Eva groaned, “noooooo!” And rolled over.

Celia then sat on Eva's back and asked, “So how was Gandalf.” 

Eva mumbled in to her pillow, “he's fine. He took me to the Blue Mountains.”

Celia frowned, “you mean the place with the dwarfs.”

Eva yawned, “yah.” Celia started to pull on her blanket. Eva asked, “What are you doing?” 

Celia stared to look over Eva body, “I'm looking to see if you still have all your limbs. And no arrows poking out of you.” 

Eva half waved, “I'm fine, Gandalf explained everything to them. So it's cool.”

Celia rolled off Eva, “I still can’t believe they did that.” Eva groggily nodded, and Celia asked, “so what did you do there.” 

Eva shrugged, “These two dwarfs named Fili and Kili showed me around the mountain we really didn’t do much. But I’m defiantly going back to visit.”

Celia nodded, “what are they like.”

Eva paused to really think on how to describe them, “Kili kind of like an adorable puppy. He’s kind, energetic and cute. Fili kind of the more refined one like a cat. There both total flirts, as we were walking around they would usually wink at the darrows. Who by the way it took me like an hour to figure out were actually women cuz they got beards.” Eva let out a chuckle. 

Celia laughed and cried, “no!”  
Eva laughed louder, “Yes, yes they do! It’s not like the male dwarfs, who all have these huge beards and long hair. But everyone’s got crazy braids. Fili, he had his beard trimmed short but he had a long mustache with two beads hang on either side.”

Celia said, “that could look either really good for him or really not.”  
Eva smiled, “It works for him.”  
Celia giggled, “so you think he’s cute.”  
Eva shrugged, “he and Kili are handsome for dwarfs.”   
Celia laughed, “handsome Dwarfs . . .kind of bring snow white and the seven dwarfs to a whole new level.”  
Eva gasped and smacked Celias arm and started to laugh, “there all like seventy and older.”   
Celia eye twinkled with mischief, “if you say so snow white, and isn’t seventy like mid twenties for dwarfs.”  
Eva crossed her arms, “don’t call me that.”  
Celia pouted, “why not snow.”  
Eva raised a hand to number the reasons, “one snow white had black hair, mines definitely on the opposite side of the spectrum, red lips mine are pale with like no color, and beside I said two guys were handsome your missing the other five.”

Celia stretched and said, “I bet you’ll find the other five on your next visit.” She glanced over at Eva, with an impish smile. 

Eva sighed and shook her head, the things Celia thought of. Yah they were handsome but Eva didn’t think of them like that. 

A hard pounding on the bedroom door startled both girls. Celia got up to answer it, only to find the Matron at the door she snapped, “Eva get ready, you’re being picked up for your school supplies soon.” 

Eva lazily stretched and rolled out of bed and grabbed her shower supplies. She quickly showered and came back to the room and dressed into a thin short sleeved white button up shirt. She then slipped her lace Maxi dress over the shirt, and grabbed her two strings of fake pearls and wrapped one around her neck letting one strand hang low on her chest and the other one closer to her throat. She then wrapped the other around her hand creating a bracelet. She then reached over and grabbed her red parasols umbrella. Eva had found it in the church attic and Sister Rose had let her keep it so that she could protect her sensitive skin from the sun. Eva was considered an albino though unlike other albinos who skin burns in the sun. Hers never burnt nor tanned; it remained a flawless porcine white that gave off an ethereal glow, but Evangeline still liked to use the umbrella. 

Eva then went downstairs and walked into the kitchen, ware she found some breakfast sitting out on the kitchen table. Eva sat and grabbed a plate and placed piece of toast and some eggs on it. As Eva munched on her breakfast she heard a loud happy voice talking to the Matron. Curious she got up and walked to the front of the orphanage and saw the biggest man she had ever seen. He was ten feet tall and had a massive mane of hair and beard. Eva then noticed a small boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes standing net to the man. 

The large mans eyes fell on Evangeline and with a big grin he said, “well look at you, you must be Evangeline Grey.”

Eva shyly nodded and smiled, “hello.” 

The man gave another wide smile and his voice boomed, “I'm Rubious Hagrid, and this here is Harry Potter.”

Eva nodded, “it's nice to meet you.” She then looked at Harry and asked, “Are you going to Hogwarts as well.” Harry just nodded.

Hagrid said, “yes I'm to help you both get yer things and we better be off. Lots of things to buy.” 

At that moment Celia came tearing into the room shouting, “Waite! Waite! Wait, oh whoa your huge.” She stared up at Hagrid, in awe at his height.

Eva smiled, “um Mr. Hagrid Sir I was wondering if Celia could come with us?”

Hagrid shook his head, “I'm sorry lass but I can only take students.” 

Eva nodded, “oh. I see.” 

Celia sighed and waved her hand, “it's all right it was a shot in the dark anyway.” Celia then hugged Eva tight, “now I want a witches hat.” 

Eva sighed, “I don't have any money Celia. Oh no Hagrid how am I going to pay for my supplies?”

Hagrid said, “well yer gonna be doing a work-study. The school will be payin for yer things and you'll be workin off whatever debt you make.” 

Eva nodded in understanding, “so I could get Celia a hat then.” 

Hagrid shuffled on his feet, “well strictly speaking you’re only supposed to get stuff for school.” 

Eva frowned, “oh.” 

Hagrid said, “perhaps we can, maybe a small one not too expensive.” 

Eva face brightened and Celia hugged her saying, “thank you mister Hagrid.”

Hagrid smiled down at the two girls, “yer welcome, now let's get going.” 

 

As Eva, Hagrid and Harry were walking to the train station Hagrid asked, “Eva does your friend know that yer a witch.”

Eva looked up at Hagrid, “of course.”

Hagrid gave a loud audible sigh, “ye weren't supposed to tell anyone.” 

Eva frowned she hoped Celia wouldn’t get into trouble, “oh, but Celia has always known about my magic.” Hagrid eyebrows rose in question. Eva continued, “A lot of odd stuff happens when I get upset or angry. I once broke all the window in the upper story of the orphanage and she helped me lie to the matron about it.” 

Hagrid nodded, “she seems like a good friend but you can't be tellin muggles about the wizarding world.”

Eva asked, “muggles?”

He nodded, “non wizarding folk, didn't Professor Snape come and explain things to you yesterday.” 

Eva frowned at the thought of the sad/angry man that was Snape, “if you mean the tall dark and broody man who handed me a letter and only said.” And then copying Snapes voice, “tomorrow someone will take you to get your school supplies.” 

Hagrid grumbled, “He was supposed to answer any questions you had.”

“Well he didn't,” Eva said crossly. 

Hagrid said, “well yer not alone, Harry here doesn't know much about the wizarding world either.” 

Harry nodded, “Yah I only found out last night that I'm a wizard.” 

Eva nodded, looking at the boy she saw, a good amount of sadness, mostly loneliness, and a great deal of strength and genuine goodness. Looking closer inside him she felt something else though it was dark and felt wrong. Eva pushed at it with her mind and Harry let out a yelp and rubbed his scar. Eva's eyes widened she'd never hurt someone while reading them she blurted out, “I'm so sorry that was my fault. I was reading you. I didn't mean to hurt you. Its never hurt someone before.”

Harry continued to rub his lighting shaped scar, “what did you do?”  
Evangeline nervously bit her lip, “I was looking at your soul.”

Harrys eyes widened in surprise, “my soul? People can do that?” 

Eva shrugged, “I can, I don't know about other magical people.” 

Harry nodded, “it’s ok but pleas don't do it again, that hurt.” 

Eva opened her mouth but Hagrid yelled for them to keep up. Looking up Harry and Eva saw that Hagrid had made quite the distance down the street and they had to run to catch up. 

After getting on the train where Hagrid had handed Harry the money saying he could make sense of it, and some more walking, they reached what Eva thought looked like a tavern called The Leaky Caldron. Hagrid was saying hello to the bar keep when suddenly a man said, “bless my soul its Harry Potter.”

Eva looked over at Harry in confusion, and Harry eye widened in surprise. Harry was suddenly mobbed by everyone in the bar wanting to shake his hand. In all the commotion Eva got shoved up to the bar ware Hagrid gripped her shoulder, “just give it a moment.” 

Staring at the mob, Eva said, “I thought Harry wasn’t a part of the wizarding world?” 

Hagrid said, “Oh he is. He just been livin in the muggle world his whole life.” 

Eva asked, “why’s he famous?” 

Hagrid shuffled his feet, “well you see when Harry was just a baby. He who must not be named.” Eva gave him a questioning look, and Hagrid explained, “he’s a dark wizard, we don't say his name.” 

Eva said, “oh.” She personally felt not saying someone name was just silly, it would just make people more afraid of the guy. 

Hagrid continued, “yes well he went after Harry's parents a killed them but when he went to kill Harry. Somethin happened somethin stumped him and he disappeared. Many people think he's dead, but I think he's alive just biding his time.” Eva nodded. Hagrid said, “You'll hear people call him the boy who lived cuz he survived bein hit by the killin curse.”

Eva said, “and people don't normally do that right.” 

Hagrid nodded, “no one ever survived it. Only Harry, you can see we're the curse hit him it's in that scar.” 

Eva nodded again and then realized that, that was probably what she felt in him earlier, just the dark magic that dark wizard hit him with. Eva frowned, “so he’s an orphan like me.” 

Hagrid said, “oh he's got family, though there the most unpleasant muggles I've ever met.” Eva sighed, that must be hard for him, “well at least he's not alone. Losing your parents like that is hard enough.” 

Hagrid looked down, he had a deep frown on his face. “Yah,” he then cleared his throat and said, “well we must be off we got lots of things to buy.” Hagrid then dragged Harry from the crowed and took them both into the back of the tavern. Hagrid faced the wall and pulled out his pink umbrella and mumbled, “three up two across.” He then taped the bricks with his umbrella. Suddenly one of the brisk started to wiggle, then another and suddenly a hole appeared and the bricks started to fold in on them selves, revealing a street in front of them. Evas mouth dropped in surprise, the cobbled street was filled with people wearing robes and pointed hats. Hagrid happily said, “Welcome to Diagonally.” 

Both Evangeline and Harry openly gaped at the street. Their eyes wide and heads swiveling trying to see everything as they followed Hagrid down the road. Eva taped Harry and pointed at the brooms. She started to laugh happily and said, “oh my gosh this is like so stereotypical. It’s completely awesome.” 

Harry smiled and while pointing at a store filled with owls said, “look at that.” 

Eva nodded, “the letter said we could bring an owl, cat or toad. But I’ve got a phoenix named Ember.” 

Harry eyes widened, “a phoenix? Like the firebird thing?” 

Eva smiled and nodded, “yep. Though I keep her glamoured to look like a raven.” 

Surprised Harry asked, “you can do magic on your own?” 

Eva nodded, “yes, you cant?” 

Harry shook his head, “I’ve only don accidental stuff like grow my hair or make glass disappear.” 

Evangeline asked, “why did you make glass disappear?” Harry then told her about how a few weeks back he had accidentally made the glass of an aquarium holding a Boa Constrictor disappear. Causing his cousin Dudley to fall in the snakes tank, and also releasing the snake. Eva laughed, “I bet the snake was happy.” 

Harry smiled, “yah he told me thanks.” 

Eva brightened, “oh you can talk to animals to?” 

Harry shook his head, “no that was the only time I’ve ever had an animal talk to me.” 

Disappointed she said, “oh. Well if you want to learn I can try to teach you.” Eva then whispered in his ear, “I taught Celia to do it. Please don't tell anyone it’ll be our secret, you know just between friends.” 

Harry looked a little surprised but nodded and smiled, “between friends.” They were quiet for a moment and then Harry asked, “you're an albino right.” 

Eva smiled and twirled her umbrella, “yup, though I don't really burn. But I like to use the umbrella just the same.” 

Harry said, “I’ve never seen anyone with eyes like yours.” 

Eva nodded, “Yah I haven’t either, I was told purple is really rare. Though I like your eyes to I’ve never seen a human with green eyes so bright.” 

Harry blushed and gave a quiet thanks. They continued to point things out to each other, like a little dragon roasting nuts at a stand, or a witch holding some odd object. 

They then walked into a large marble building called Gringots Bank. When Eva walked through the door she stiffened at the sight of the creatures in front of her. She had never seen things like them. They sort of reminded her of a goblin, but a much more refined goblin. She then heard Hagrid say, “yah that's a goblin.” Eva glanced at Hagrid worriedly. Would they try to eat them? Hagrid was huge so he could probably protect himself but Harry and her were small, and there were a lot of them. Though they didn't act like the goblins she knew. They were sitting at desks either writing on parchment, or counting gold or gems. They approached the front desk, and Hagrid said. “Harry Potter is here to make a withdrawal and I’m here to get the you know what in vault you know which.”

Eva raised an eyebrow at Hagrid, when he handed the goblin a sealed letter with confidential stamped all over it. The goblin stood up and stared at Harry over the table, “And does Mr. Potter have his key.” With out realizing it Eva had stepped slightly in front of Harry in order to protect him. She glared at the goblin. And Hagrid said, "oh yes." He then started to go through his pocket till he found a key and said, "Here it is." Setting a small key on the table. 

The goblin then called, “Griphook!” And another goblin came over to them. The goblin then told Griphook what vaults to go to. 

Griphook said, “follow me.” They all followed the goblin and Eva made sure to keep herself between the goblin and Harry. She liked the boy and believed out of the three of them, he was the most vulnerable and so it was likely the goblins would try to attack him first. As they walked Eva recalled how Nana Galadriel had instructed her how to use the light slashing trick that, Nana Galadriel liked to use to kill orc. The goblin lead them to a cart, which Eva eyed wearily. It looked like a mining cart Kili and Fili had taken her in when they showed her the mines. Was this safe, couldn’t they fall out? Eva stepped into it, and found it had seats. She nervously sat down next to Griphook, thinking conceal don't feel. She new goblins and orc could sense when you were scared and she refused to let it think she was scared of it. Eva eyed the cavern over, looking to see if there were more goblins around. 

Sitting across from Eva Hagrid noticed she was fidgeting and asked, “ye all right Eva.”

Eva nodded, “I’m fine,” but really she wasn't. The cavern made her remember the time when she accidentally woke up in Moria, and the nightmare that occurred when she met the orcs, who lived there. She started to rub her shoulder ware one of the orcs had shot her with a poison arrow, though there was no scar. She felt like she could still feel the old wound. 

The cart started to move and soon they were flying down the track and Harry and Eva were happily looking around. Harry peered over the cart and Hagrid grab his scruff and said, “lets not do that.” 

Soon enough their cart ride was over and they were standing in front of a vault. Griphook opened it and Eva saw the vault was filled with golden, silver and copper coins. Hagrid then explained the gold ones were galions, the silver was sickles, and the copper was knuts. Harry filled his bag with coins and then they left to go to the next vault, which was a lot further down the cavern. 

When they all were standing in front of the vault. Griphook suddenly said, “pleas stand back.” And everybody did as he asked. The goblin approached the vault door and then ran a long fingernail down the door. Suddenly a large swooshing of air came out. He said, “If anyone but a Gringots goblin did that they be sucked in.”

Harry asked, “how often do you check the vaults to see if any ones inside.” 

The goblin gave a cruel merciless smile, “we check about once every ten years.”

Eva gulped, yup goblins on earth or in middle earth were both creepy. Though the ones on earth not nearly as much. Eva and Harry both looked into the vault curious about what could possibly be in there. But, all they saw was a small grubby package, which Hagrid picked up and shoved into his moleskin coat. Hagrid then patted his coat and said, “best you don't ask.” And Eva and Harry both nodded as they all got back into the cart. After one wild cart ride back, Eva Harry and Hagrid were standing in front of Gringots. 

Hagrid said, “right well lets get your robes. Do you two mind if I go to the leaky cauldron for a bit? That cart ride left me feeling a bit ill.”

Eva and Harry nodded as they walked into the store. They walked up to the front counter and a lady asked, “you two here for school robes?” They both nodded. 

The lady then showed Harry over to where another boy stood getting his robes fitted. The boy was blond and had a thin pinched face. Eva recognized his arrogant expression; he was obviously a noble or some wealthy mans son. She had seen plenty of the like in Middle Earth. Eva went and looked around only slightly listening what the boy was saying to Harry. It only took a few moment of hearing the boy talking about how only children of wizarding families should go to Hogwarts and insulting Hagrid who was now at the door with three ice creams to know he was a pompous ass face. 

Soon the lady said to Harry, “all right lad your don.” She then motioned to Eva saying, “I can fit you now miss.” 

 

Eva then stood up on the stool next to the boy. She looked over at him and saw he was staring. She politely asked, “is there a problem little lord.” He smiled arrogantly, “you know who I am.”

She said, “no but your pomposity makes it obvious.” 

He scowled at her, “what are you?” 

Eva slowly turned her head, “I am Evangeline Grey.” 

He said, “no what are you? You part house elf or something?” 

Eva furrowed her eyebrows at him, “I am not an elf.”  
The boy said, “then where did you get them pointy ears.” 

Eva raised an eyebrow, “I was created this way.” 

Yah but who’s your parents, “You half goblin then?” 

Eva eyebrows rose up even higher and she growled, “I am not half goblin and you say anything else I’ll cut your tongue out.”

His eyes widened, “you threatening me?” 

She narrowed her eyes, “no I’m promising you.” 

He gapped at her and then closed his mouth and said, “Just wait till I tell my father about this.”

Eva laughed and said, “go for it little lord. Have your father fight your battles for you.” A few moments later the boy had finished and jumped down from the stool and paid for his clothes and left without a word. 

Eva silently watched the boy leave and then continued to think about what just happened. She felt a little bad, she was quite rude to him. Maybe she should apologize, she then decided not to because of that goblin comment. She frowned deepened, were the goblins here on earth children of Morgoth also? She would have to ask Ada. 

She then realized the lady was talking to her and telling her that she was don. Eva then hopped off the stool and motioned to Hagrid that she was finished. Eva quickly asked for an extra hat in with her new uniforms, and then Hagrid came into the store and told the lady to charge the clothes to Hogwarts. 

As they ate their ice cream, which Eva was fully enjoying. Harry remained silent, and Eva knew the pompous blond boy must have said something that upset him. He continued to be silent as they got their quills, parchment, and ink. Until he finally asked, “Hagrid what’s quiditch?” 

Hagrid said, “blimy Harry I forgot how much you don't know. Quiditch is a sport we play that's on brooms. There’re four balls and the rules. Well lets not talk about the rules. But there’s the quaffel that's passed between the players and then thrown through hoops to get points. And then there are the two blugers, which the beaters hit at the players and try to knock them off their broom. And then there’s the snitch, which is a small golden ball that if caught is 130 points and ends the game.” 

Eva asked, “how many points is the quafel?” 

Hagrid said, “ten points.” 

Harry then said, “the boy in the shop was saying that only children from wizarding families should go to Hogwarts.” 

Hagrid sighed, “that is the mentality of some people in the wizarding world. You-know-whose followers thought like that. They thought muggle bourns like Evangeline here, and yer mum had no place in the wizarding world. And should not practice magic, which is a load of rubbish. Some of the best witches and wizards come from muggle families. Just look at yer mom, she was brilliant and look a what she had for a sister.”

Eva eyes furrowed in confusion at what Hagrid meant about Harrys aunt. Though looking at his overly large and raggedy clothes she figured she probably wasn't a nice lady, or that Harry was just vary poor. Everyone was silent for a moment and then Eva said, “what’s Hufflepuff? I heard the boy mention it while talking to Harry.”

Hagrid said, “Hogwarts has three houses, Hufflepuff Ravenclaw, Gryfindor and Slytherin.” 

Harry said, “the boy said he’d go home if he got placed in Hufflepuff.” 

Hagrid said, “better Hufflepuff than Slitherin. There ain't no bad wizard who wasn't in Slitherin.” 

Eva, Harry and Hagrid continued to shop for all the things on the school list. And while they were at the book store Eva had found some second hand encyclopedias for charms, transfiguration, ancient ruins, and potion ingredients, which she then was able to talk Hagrid into getting. Along with a book call Hogwarts A History. They had bought everything on the list when Hagrid said, “ok last thing we need are the wands. He said why don't you two go get yer wands while I get you guys your birthday gifts. I think I’ll get you two owls their mighty handy and all the kids these days want one.”

Eva said, “oh Hagrid you don't need to, I’ve got Ember and I think she’ll be happy to send my letters, and besides you got me those books.”

Hagrid asked, “who’s Ember.” 

Eva smiled, “she my phoenix.” 

Hagrid eyes widened, “what? How do you have a phoenix?”

Eva said, “I met her one day while the orphanage was on there summer vacation in the mountains. She decided that I need watching over.” 

Hagrid said, “blimy really, you mean a phoenix, a big bird the size of a swan, has a long tail.” 

Eva nodded, “she molts periodically and then burst into flames and is reborn from the ashes, she says it’s her burning day.” 

Hagrid asked, “she can talk to you?” 

Eva asked, “can’t witches and wizards talk to animals?”

Hagrid mouth was open in surprise, “no Eva though magical animals can understand what we wizards say no ones ever been able to talk back.” 

Eva said “oh,” and she watched Harrys eyebrows furrow in confusion. 

Eva asked, “what about snakes?”

Hagrid said, “Oh that's parslemouth that different.” 

Eva said, “oh. Maybe wizards just lost the ability. You know forgot it over time.”

Hagrid looked down at her and said, “maybe. So where’s this phoenix of yours.”

Eva said, “Yesterday she was in the park. You want to meet her.” Hagrid nodded. Eva then thought, “Ember can you pleas come here. A really nice man wants to meet you.” 

They all stood in the street for a good minute when Hagrid said, “well maybe shell show up later.” 

Eva said, “please just wait she’s coming.” Ten seconds later there was a burst of flames overhead and a raven flew down and landed on Eva shoulder. 

Hagrid said, “Well that's just a raven.” 

Eva said, “I put a glamour on her so the humans wouldn't notice her.” She then passed her hand over Ember and thus removing the glamour. And Hagrid gasped along with several people passing by. 

Hagrid said, “Dear Merlin that be a phoenix alright.”

Eva said, “I wouldn't lie.” She then looked at Harry who was staring at the bird curiously. 

Ember affectionately preened Eva, and asked, “How have you been my child?”

Eva replied, “I have been well were almost don shopping for my school supplies.”

The bird then asked, “Have you found out if I am able to come with you?”

Eva said, “ill ask.” She then turned to Hagrid, “oh Hagrid can I bring Ember to Hogwarts?” 

Hagrid paused and thought for a moment, “I’d send a message to Dumbledore askin permission. I think he’d be alright with it he has his own phoenix actually.” Eva nodded she would do just that tonight. Hagrid then said, “alright well I’ll get you a birthday present Harry while you two go get your wands.” 

Hagrid then left them and they started to walk to the shop. Ember remained perched on Eva shoulder during the whole trip. And Harry noted that the birds tail was so long a quarter of it trailed on the floor behind them as they walked. Harry and Eva finally made it to the wand shop and entered it. The store was dark and quiet, it sort of reminded Harry of a library.

An old man suddenly walked out from the shop shelves and starred at the three of them and then said, “Is she yours my dear.” 

Eva nodded, “yes Ember is my companion.” 

Olivander smiled and said, “How did you come by her.” 

Eva petted Embers back affectionately, “I met her in the woods and she decided she wanted to stay with me.” 

He said, “I see. And I’m sorry my dear but I’m not familiar with your name.” 

Eva said, “that's alright I’m Evangeline Grey.” 

He then looked at Harry and stared at him for at least a minute before saying, “I was wondering when I’d meet you Mr. Potter. It feels like it was just yesterday that your parents were in heer getting their own wands.” Harry face lighted up with the mention of his parents. Mr. Olivander then said, “Well lets get you two measured can you please put the phoenix down.”

Eva then lifted Ember off her shoulder and placed her in one of the seats. Mr. Olivander than flicked his wand and several measuring tapes began to measure different parts of their body. They did this for a little while until Eva had felt like everything on her whole body had been measured. Olivander then began to hand them both wands, but neither of them matched. They both continued to try wands until they both had a large pile in front of them. Mr. Olivander handed Harry yet another case and the wand didn't work. He then hesitantly handed Eva a case and Eva opened it and picked up the wand. She instantly felt it warm in her hand. Olivander stared at the wand then her for a while. 

He said, “this wand is a very special wand it’s made of elder wood, do you know what that is.” Eva shook her head. He continued, “Some think elder wood is unlucky, but I have found that this is not true. I have found that it is usually only highly unusual people who find their perfect match in an elder wand, such as your self, and that these people always have a great destiny. This wands core is dragon hart string and therefore this wand is very powerful and it’s easy to learn spells. However, this wand is probably one of the most powerful I have ever made and needs to be used wisely and carefully. I normally would not entrust such a wand to someone of your age, but the wand chose you, and so it is your perfect match. The wand chooses the witch Miss. Grey, don't ever forget that.” 

It was another half hour before Harry found his matching wand, which Eva and Harry had learned had a phoenix tail feather from the same bird that had given one other feather, that had gone on to make Voldimorts wand. Harry had told Eva what you-know-who’s name was while they were waiting for Hagrid outside the wand shop. As they both stood in silence both thinking about their wands Eva said, “it seems we both have odd wands.” 

Harry said, “yes or as Olivander would say, unusual wands.” Olivander had kept saying unusual when Harry found his wand. 

Eva said, “Honestly after what he said about my wand I’m sort of nervous about it.” 

Harry said, “I'm sure you'll be fine.” 

Eva nodded, and though to ask him something, “Harry can I write to you while we wait for school to start.” 

Harry smiled, “yah defiantly and I’ll write back with my owl.” 

Eva then saw Hagrid walking down the street, and she said, “lets go meet him.” 

Ember then said, “Eva I’m in need of the glamour so I may fly home.” Eva nodded and then quickly put the glamour in place. 

Harry watched and asked, “How do you do that?”

Eva shrugged, “my friend Thranduil taught me. You just picture what you want there, and then you get a hold of you magic and pass it over what ever your glamouring like it’s like a blanket.” 

Harry asked, “How do you get a hold of your magic.” 

Eva shrugged, “I just feel for it.” 

Harry frowned as he watched Ember looking like a raven fly away. He had no clue how to do what Eva was talking about. They then came up to Hagrid and saw that he was holding a cage with a beautiful snowy owl inside. 

Hagrid said, “well happy birthday Harry. Her names Hedwig.” 

Harry looked at her with excitement, “she’s beautiful.” 

Eva whispered to her hello the bird looked at her and said hello back. Eva said “your very beautiful.” 

Hedwig replied, “thank you.” And fluffed her feathers. 

Hagrid handed her to Harry, and they all started to walk to the laky cauldron. Hagrid said, “by the way neither of you are allowed to do magic out side of school. You’re only allowed to use magic in very special circumstances. Ye understand.” Harry and Eva nodded. They then left the leaky cauldron and caught a train back to the orphanage, where Celia was bouncing in excitement waiting for Eva to tell her everything about her day.


	5. Rivendell

Celias cat Adrian was currently curled up in Celias lap as she read Evas charms encyclopedia, “well all I can say is its good the nuns made up learn Latin cuz all these spells are Latin.” 

Eva glanced over at her friend who was wearing the hat Eva had gotten her, “yah defiantly going to help, but I swear I’ll never to tell Sister Marget that.” Sister Marget class was the worst, Eva didn't think she could ever get a meaner teacher. Sister Marget liked to keep to the old ways of teaching and therefore would spank the students with her rod. Or just totally and completely humiliate a student in front of the whole class. Eva still remembered getting publicly scolded/tooled she was a complete idiot that was useless and would continue to grow up as such. Evas frowned deepened with that memory. Yes, there were no worse teachers.

Eva then continued to write the letter to Dumbledore asking if Ember could come to school. Ember at this moment in time was perched on the edge of Evas bed. Because it was a bit cold out, she had opted to come in the room tonight instead of sleeping in the tree outside like Ember usually did. She was currently asleep with her head tucked under her wing, which Eva always thought looked absolutely adorable.

Celia then burst out laughing, “Crinus muto, oh you have to use this on someone.” 

Eva asked, “why?”

Celia said, “it changes a person hair color.” Her eyes were glinting with mischief, “lets go change the old vultures hair pink.”

Eva chuckled, “I can’t do magic outside of school.”

Celia said, “why, you do tons of it already?” 

Eva shrugged, “It’s against the rules Hagrid said I’d get expelled and the magic I’v been doing is a bit different than what witches and wizards use.”

Celia nodded, “well that’s a bummer, but you got ta do it to someone in Middle Earth, one of the Elves. Your always going on about how obsessed they are with their hair.”

Eva gave a little smile, “I’ll think about it.”

Celia pointed her finger, “don’t think, do it. And then tell me everything. If I can’t do it, then I’m going to live vicariously through you.”

Eva half laughed, she always felt bad that she could do these amazing things and Celia couldn’t. One of her biggest wishes was to take Celia with her to Middle Earth; Eva knew cloths and whatever small possessions she had on her when she was asleep traveled with her to middle earth. But she wasn’t sure about a person and she loved Celia too much to risk it. Here on earth Celia was Evas only family and visa versa. Eva still remembered the pact they had made when they were five. 

Celia said, “Through thick and thin, well always be sisters, well have each others backs.” 

Eva cut in, “And fronts and all sides,” the two little girls laughed and then they both cut their palms, both letting out a hiss. Eva held her hand up to Celia, “to the end of time and beyond.”   
Celia grasped her bloody hand with hers, “forever and always.” Then they both said at the same time, “well be sisters.”

Eva looked down at the small cut on her palm it was the only scar she had on her body. Eva quietly said, “to the end of time and beyond.” And then she got up and grabbed her things for bed.

Before getting into bed Eva grabbed her wand. She wanted too show it to her Ada, and everyone else. Eva said, “night luv.”

Celia said, “night snow.”

Eva frowned, “I said don’t call me that.” Celia chuckled and then rolled over in her bed. Eva could see Adrian curled up in the crook of Celias body. Eva then turned over and fell asleep thinking of Rivendell. 

********************************************************************************************

Eva appeared in one of the many Rivendell gardens. She scanned the garden to see if anyone was there but it was empty so she took off running through the gardens leaping over the hedges. Skidding around the corner, and running past a set of pillars, Eva suddenly had the back of her shirt yanked and she was pulled back. She surprisingly found her self facing her brother Elladan.

Eyes wide Eva said, “oh hello Elladan!”

Elladan gave Eva a hard stare, “Eva what has Ada said about running in the gardens and halls?”

Eva looked down at the ground guiltily, “he said not to.”

Elladan said, “yes and what were you just doing?”

Eva bit her lip, “there was no one around.”

Elladan said, “well my presents here shows your thought to be falls.” He then let go of her and abruptly turned around, “you should go to the library Lindir is waiting for you to come for your lesson.” 

Eva sighed every Thursday she had lessons with Lindir and it being Thursday meant she had a day of learning history, writing elvish both sindarian and quenya and westeron. She chewed her lip as she walked to the library maybe she could escape later and find Estel. Estel was five years older than her and was one of the few children in Rivendell, so naturally they were quite close. He was also Lord Elronds ward and so Eva considered him her brother. He was her fun brother, Elladan and Elrohir could be fun but they were most of the time very serious, just like Ada. Eva loved the elves but she sometimes would feel like they were too reserved, and serious. That was one reason she liked to go meet others in Middle Earth, she liked to hear people laugh and see open emotions. She figured this was because she lived on earth ware people normally expressed their feeling instead of keeping it all behind a smooth elegant mask. 

Eva found Lindir in the library and he gave her a slight bow and the traditional elven greeting and Eva reciprocated. Eva then sat down and Lindir began to lecture her about the history of Man.

Several hours later Lindir had let her go with instructions to memorize the Kings of Gondor. And Evangeline was now looking for Estel. During Lindirs lecture she had decided her much to serious brothers were going to be the ones she did the hair color changing charm on. She smiled now she just needed to find Estel and talk him into helping. 

Eva found Estel down by the stables; he had just come back from a horseback ride with Arwen. She smiled she knew Estel had a very large crush on Arwen, and she liked to privately call them Estwen. Though it would probably be a long time before Estel would get the courage to tell Arwen his feelings. And Eva thought it’ll be a few more years before Arwen stars seeing him as a man and not a fifteen-year-old boy that he currently was. As Estel, brushed his horse Eva said, “Estel I need your help with something.”

Estel nodded, “what do you require?”

Eva bit her lip, “I have this prank I want to do to Elladan and Elrohir.”

Estel looked a little surprised at Eva, Elladan and Elrohir were very similar like their father, in that they were very kind, but when angered they could be a force to recon with. Estel warily asked, “What is your prank?”

Eva pulled out her wand and Estel eyed it curiously. Eva said, “I got my wand today. It’s like Gandalfs staff, and Celia found this spell that changes people hair color. I thought I’d try it on them.” 

Estel looked at her, and mentally weighed the pros and cons. Estel then gave a small smile, “lets do it.”

An hour later the two had found the twins in the archery field. The twins were luckily on opposites sides of the field so they wouldn't notice the others hair. Eva whispered, “Ok you just keep them distracted while I sneak up and do the spell.”

Estel nodded and walked up to Elrohir and began to chat with him, Eva didn’t pay attention to what they were saying as she wanted to fully focus on the spell. She thought blue while whispering, “Crinus muto.” And to her surprise she watched as Elrohir hair turned sky blue, she bit her cheek trying not to laugh and silently walked away and headed behind the wooden wall that separated the archery field from the practice grounds. 

Estel surprisingly keep a perfectly strait face and told Elrohir that he had to go. Eva watched as he went to the line of archers and began to talk to Elladan who was fully immersed in shooting arrows. As they talked Eva snuck up behind Elladan and thought pink as she whispered the spell. And watched the elfs hair turn hot pink. She bit her lip to stay quiet and started to back up slowly but suddenly the elf next to Elladan blurt out laughing, and said, “pardon Elladan I mean no offense but your hair.”

Eladan then looked down at his long and now bright pink hair. He silently looked up at Estel who was looking at Eva. Elladan quikly turned to see who Estle was looking at and made eye contact with Eva. He just looked at his hair then Eva for a second and Eva quickly turned to run when a loud voice down the row of archers yelled, “what in valars name is this?” It was Elrohir he had just discovered his hair color.

Both the twins yelled, “EVANGELINE!!!” And Eva took off running as fast as her legs could carry her. As she heard the twin chase after her, she began to wonder what happened to Estel. As she ran through the garden she caught sight of Glorfindrel and her father. 

Eva yelled, “Ada!” And ran across the garden, vaulting over one of the many fountains. Elrond looked up when he heard Eva call his name and saw her running full tilt towards him with his two sons running after her. 

Glorfindrel said, “oh look at the shade of Elladans hair, I’ve never seen a pink so bright.” 

The two elves lauphed, Elrond said, “no doubt Eva did this.” 

Glorfindrel nodded, “yes no doubt.” 

Eva reached her father and hid behind him while pleading, “Ada save me.” 

Elrond tried not to laugh and managed with a small smile as his two sons approached. Elrohir pointed his finger at Eva, “your going to fix this.” 

Eva said, “fix what?” 

Elladan growled, “don't act dumb Evangeline we know you did this, I caught you!”

Eva shrugged, “I was just trying to improve your looks.” 

Glorfindrel had to cover his mouth to cover his smile. Elrohir gasped, “you little orc.” 

Elrond said, “there is no need for such language Elrohir, I’m sure Eva can undo whatever spell she cast.” 

Eva then realized she had forgotten to find out how to undo the spell. She bit her lip and looked at the ground. Glorfindrel couldn't help it and burst out laughing, “oh no! She doesn’t,” he tried to breath and let out another laugh, “she doesn’t know.” 

Eva nodded. Elrond scolded, “Eva.”

And she said, “I’m sure there’s a way to undo it ill just have to get my book and fix it tomorrow night.” 

Elladan yelled, “tomorrow! No, I’m not waiting that long!”

Elrond said, “I believe your going to have to.”

Elladan roared, “you gave me pink hair Eva! PINK!”

Arwen suddenly cut in, “I think it compliments your eyes quite nicely brother.” Eva looked at Arwen surprised she hadn’t even noticed when she arrived. Eva then saw Estel next to Arwen. And she smiled at them both. Arwen continued, “I’ve always told you two you should add some color to your ward robe.”

Glorfindrel chuckled, “I doubt they thought about coloring their hair.” 

Elladan looked at his hair with a sad forlorn look and Eva said, “you know Elladan there’s this saying. Only real men wear pink.” 

Elladan said smartly, “I’m not a man Eva. I’m and elf,” and then angrily walked away. 

Elrohir said in a commanding tone while pointing at Eva, “you will undo this Eva or the valar save you.”

Eva crossed her arms and said matter of factly, “I am a Valar Elrohir.” 

He grumbled, “then you should act as one.” And walked off angrily. 

They watched the two brothers marched off and when they were out of sight Arwen started to laugh along with Estel and Glorfindrel. Then shockingly she heard her father laugh she looked up at him his eyes were twinkling and he said while laughing, “Make sure you set this right.” He then clasped her shoulder and he and Glorfindrel walked away. 

Leaving just Arwen Estel and Eva, they were silent for a moment till Eva asked, “you guys wana go swimming.” 

Arwen smiled, “swimming sounds nice. It is much to hot today.” The three of them then spent the rest of the day in one of the many swimming pools. 

 

Nighttime had fallen on Rivendell Eva knew she had to go back soon but she wanted to see her father before she left. She knew he was a busy man being a lord and everything. But she sometimes wished he’d spend more time with her. She found her father in his study. He was going over some papers. Eva walked over, “can I help you with anything Ada?” 

Elrond gave her a warm smile, “I am alright Eva.” Eva then told him about Hogwarts and Diagonally. Elrond was quiet for a moment before saying, “I do not think your goblins are the same as the ones here in middle earth.” 

Eva nodded, “I agree, non of them were violent. But, I’m still going to be careful of them.” 

Elrond nodded, “I think that would be best. May I see your wand.” Eva held it out to Elrond. He said, “well have to make an arm sheath for you. Or would you prefer a hip sheath?” 

Eva said, “I think a hip sheath would be better. It's a bit to long for my forearm.”

He nodded, “and you said that you will be wearing robes?” 

Eva nodded, “yes, actually our fashions here would probably fit right in.” 

Elrond said, “well then I think your going to help your grandmother and sister achieve something they've been wanting to do for a very long time.” 

Eva asked, “what’s that?” 

Elrond said, “have a wardrobe made for you.” 

Eva frowned she didn't like getting fitted for clothes, “I already have one.” 

Elrond nodded, “you have a few dresses for nice occasions. You need more everyday wear. And this way you can just sleep in the dresses and then you’ll be properly dressed when you get here.” 

Eva said, “I am dressed.” 

Elrond eyed her t-shirt and sleep shorts, “your getting to old to be running around in such garbs my dear.” 

Eva sighed looking at her bar legs that she knew were a bit scandalous in middle earth, “I guess.” 

Elrond smiled, “I’ll notify your sister she can arrange it all.” Eva nodded. Elrond then said, “it’s about time you get back to earth my dear. You've been here for quite a while.” 

Eva nodded and kissed her fathers cheek, “bye Ada.” She then concentrated and found her self back on earth lightly dozing.

Eva always found herself extremely groggy when she came back to earth, and figured it was probably like how normal people just woke up. Usually Eva liked to just relax, and wait for her body and mind to come to one place. Eva sighed and rolled over. She looked over at Celia, and wondered what she was dreaming. She slightly frowned, Eva wished she could dream but because she went to middle earth every night, even when she didn't want to. Eva had never dreamt. To her it was like she was constantly on go, the only moments she found piece were right before or after her travels. Eva knew her body did stay on earth Celia had stayed up all night on multiple nights to confirm it. But, she did also travel. What ever happened to her on middle earth would happen to her on earth. So if she died in middle earth she would also die here in her bed. With those thoughts Eva rose and got out of bed it was her turn to jump on Celia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking for a beta so if you want to, or know someone who would like to be my beta please send me a message.


	6. Letters to Harry

Dear Harry, 

I hope you are well. I have been alright. I am mostly excited to leave for school but I’m a bit sad to leave Celia behind. She’s my best friend/sister. She’s the one who you met while you were at the orphanage. I was reading some of the books I got and noticed most of the spells are Latin. Did you ever learn it. The nuns here made us, my teacher was completely awful. Since schools out Celia and me mostly spend our days in the back yard of the orphanage reading, (were not allowed to leave without an adult) which is lame because there’s a really nice park down the road. It’s called grey park and was actually the place I was found. Hence my last name. How have you been, is your family excepting you going to school. Celias fine, she’s mostly bummed she cant come with. She coming to except it though she keeps saying that our paths are simply different, I’m to be a witch and shell be the future Dr. Doolittle. You know who that is, he’s a fictional animal doctor who could talk to animals. Anyways I messaged Headmaster Dumbledore. His reply was very interesting. He basically said that he was quite surprised to have Ember fly down next to his morning tea and hand him a letter from a perspective muggleborn student. He said he would of course allow her at Hogwarts, and said that he doubted he would be able to deny the bird anyways since they were fiercely loyal to their people. He then said he also has a phoenix named Fox, who brought him much joy.

Your Friend,   
Evangeline Grey

 

Dear Evangeline,

I’m sorry that you will be missing Celia, I do remember her she was quite energetic. I do know of Dr. Doolittle but I never read the book. My Aunt, Uncle and Cousin have been quiet and well mannered toward me since I came back from Diagonally. And no I do not know Latin, though that will probably help you with the spells. I’ve looked over the books as well the Defense Against the Dark arts book is really cool. I also read some of the 1000 Herbs and Fungi. I can’t believe there are so many magical things in this world, and it still seems unreal to me. I’m sorry you can’t leave the orphanage, my aunt and uncle don't really care ware I go as long as I don't make the neighbors talk. So I have been spending a lot of time at the park nearby. That's interesting how you got your name, how may I ask did you get your first name. Evangeline is pretty but you really don't hear it everyday. 

Your Friend,  
Harry

 

Dear Harry, 

I’m glad your family is being civil. The comment Hagrid made about your aunt made me worry about your situation. I know it’s really none of my business so if you ever feel like I’m prying too much feel free to tell me, I wont get upset. I got my first name from the lady who found me. She said I looked like a little angel. And so she chose the name Evangeline, it means bringer of good news. I like the name but its so long most people just call me Eva. Or Evie, but only Celia calls me that and that's like once in while, that names more like a pet name. 

I envy you ability to go to the park, the last few days have been very nice, and me and Celia spent them outside under the tree in the back garden of the orphanage. It was nice till the other kids came out, we don't really get along with the other children in the orphanage. They think were strange, and so they tend to do some mean stuff. So me and Celia just tend to keep to our selves. Only a few more weeks and well be getting on the train at platform 9 3/4. That is also making me a bit nervous.

Your Friend  
Evangeline Grey

 

Dear Eva,

Yes I’m also a bit nervous about the train. As far as I know there is no platform 9 ¾. I figure well just find it when we get there. Bye the way, how are you getting to the station? I asked my uncle and he agreed to take me. Though he’s be going off about that there’s no platform and that wizards are barmy. Though the only reason they agreed to take me is because they’re going near the station that day. Because they need to remove Dudleys tail. You know the one I told you Hagrid gave to Dudley.

I’m sorry you don't get along with the other kids at the orphanage, I didn’t really get along with any kids at my old school. But that was because of Dudley and his friends. Only one week left!

Your Friend   
Harry

 

Dear Harry,

I have the most distressing news to tell you I was Reading Hogwarts A History, and found out that electronics don't work at the school!!! I find this most distressing because I simply cannot go without music. Me and Celia have been pouring over the Encyclopedias I have in hopes of finding a way to make my Ipod work and remain charged. I was reading and it sounds like the problem is due to the use of electricity. So me and Celia have been going with Sister Rose to the library to learn more about electricity and how stuff works. We think if we just switch electricity for magic that maybe the Ipod would work, but we won’t know till I get to school. I hate not being able to do magic out side of school. 

I asked the matron how I was getting to the train station and she told me I was going to be taken by a taxi. And that's completely hilarious about your cousin, I can’t believe our gentle giant Hagrid cursed Dudley. He must have been really angry. I hope Dudley learned from it. Oh do you want to meet at platform nine and then figure out how we’ll get to platform 9 3/4. I figure its probably hidden in plain sight like how the entrance to Diagonally was. And I figure well probably see other witches and wizards around and we can just play shark with one. 

Your Friend   
Eva

 

Dear Eva,

I hope you figure out how to get your Ipod to work. And yes I’d like to meet up with you at platform 9. I think you are probably right about platform 9 ¾ being hidden. I have one question, what on earth is playing shark. 

See you tomorrow,  
Hary

 

Eva set the letter down, She looked at Ember who had just brought her the letter, “do you think I should reply or just wait till I meet up with him.”

Ember fluffed her feathers, “just wait you’ll see him soon, and I am tired. I am going to take a short nap before we leave.”

Celia and Eva were packing up the rest of her things, and the taxi that would take Eva to the station was due any moment. Celia had a deep frown on her face, “I hope I don't get a new room mate.”   
Eva nodded as she closed her trunk. She looked around, “is that everything.”  
Celia said, “yah. Let me help you get everything down.”

The girls then carried down Evas trunk, both of them were silent. They both knew they were going to miss each other greatly. The girls watched at taxi came up and they loaded Evas things. Celia said, “Gi Melin Evie.” (I love you Evie)

Eva hugged Celia tight, “Gi Melin, guren niniatha N’I lu n’i-a-govenitham.” (I love you, my hart shall weep until I see you again.)   
Clia hugged her tighter and her voice hitched as she said, “Alamene. (Go with our blessings) 

Eva started to cry and didn't want to let Celia go, she desperately wished she could take her with her. She didn't tell Celia but she had written to Dumbledore petitioning for Celia to come. He had said no. Eva then let go of Celia, and they placed their foreheads against each others, just like how Fili had taught Eva.

Celia said, “it’s only till Christmas.”   
Eva nodded, “yes four months and I’ll see you again.” 

The matron cut in, “all right well that's enough goodbyes get in the car Eva.” Eva nodded and hugged Celia again and got in the car. The taxi then took off and Eva waved at Celia till the taxi turned and she couldn’t see her sister anymore. Eva dried her tears.


	7. Platform 9 3/4 and Sorting

Eva waited for Harry near platform 9. She had a cart with her trunk loaded on it, and Ember was perched on the handlebars facing Eva. She was looking for Harry when she saw him with a large beefy man, a woman who resembled a horse, and a very fat boy. Eva assumed they were Harrys family, and thought that he had definitely gotten all the good genes in the family. 

The man had laughed and said, “well boy here’s platform nine and platform ten. I don't see any platform 9 ¾. Well lets be off.” And they all left with out a single goody bye to Harry. 

Eva pursed her lips in anger, but then forced her feelings down like a large bitter pill. Eva then smiled, and ran towards Harry, and leaped on him/hugged him tight. She said, “I’m so happy to see you. Come lets find this platform.” She then walked with Harry over to some benches. While saying, “sorry I didn't reply to your message. But I just received it right when I was packing to leave so I figured I’d just tell you what playing shark is. You see you usually play the game in a parking lot when you need a spot and there are no parking spaces. So what you do, is find someone leaving the store, and you follow them to their parking spot. So here, we’ll just find a witch or wizard and follow them to the platform. 

Harry nodded in understanding, “alright.” 

The two sat and waited till they saw a very large family of red heads pass them, the mother saying, “platform 9 ¾ this way lets hurry.” They both shot up from their seats and followed them. The family then stopped in front of a square brick pillar, and they watched as one of the boys ran at the wall and passed right through it. Eva smiled and thought, hidden passageway sweet. Harry was gapping, and that was when the lady noticed them. She asked, “can I help you two?” 

Harry nodded nervously, “yah. I was, I was wondering how you do that?”   
The lady said, “right. First time?” They both nodded, “That's alright it’s Rons first time to.” Eva looked over to a gangly red head boy who smiled ate Eva and Harry. The lady said, “right dear, you just go straight though that wall. Best you do it at a run if your nervous.”  
Harry nodded he started at the wall. Eva asked, “you want me to go first?”   
Harry said with a determined look on his face, “no I’ll go.” He then ran at the wall and went through it. 

Eva turned to the lady and gave her a large smiled, “thank you.” She then ran headlong towards for the wall as well. She then meet up with Harry who was being helped by two of the ginger boys, who she noted were twins. 

One of the boys saw her and gave her a kind smile, “hi.”   
Eva shyly smiled and replied, “hi.”   
He looked down at her trunk and asked, “you need help?”   
Eva nodded, “yes please that would be lovely.” 

The boy then yelled, “oy, Fred help me with this!” the other twin came out of the train, and they both grabbed her trunk and carried it into the train. Bringing it to the same compartment as Harrys. Eva saw one of the boys staring at the scar on Harry forehead, he then asked, “are you Harry Potter?”   
Harry said, “Oh that guy. I mean, yah I’m him.” 

They looked at each other and one of the twins said, “well hello, I’m Fred and this is George.” He then pointed at the other boy, “and this is our little brother Ron. If you need anything we’ll be in a compartment further down the train,” they then ran off. 

Eva settled next to Harry and placed Ember in her lap. Harry asked, “you don't have a cage for her.” 

Eva shook her head, “no. And I don't want to put her in one anyways.” Harry looked up at Hedwig who was asleep. Eva saw ware his eyes went, “she’s alright shell let you know if she wants out.” 

Harry nodded and watched Eva remove Embers glamour, “You think were allowed to use magic?” 

Eva shrugged, “I figured it was safe since were around magical folk.” 

Harry nodded and then looked up to see the boy Ron open the compartment door. He nervously asked, “can I sit in here?” Harry nodded. Ron sat down and then noticed Ember. He said, “Wow that’s a phoenix isn’t it.” Eva nodded he said, “How did you get one?” 

Eva said, “I found her and she decided she wanted to stay with me.” 

Ron looked amazed, “wow that’s wicked.” He then became very glum faced and stated, “I only have Scabbers.” He then pulled a sleeping rat out of his pocket and held it up by its tail. 

Eva looked a the rat and trying to find something nice to say said, “He’s quite fat.”  
Ron nodded in agreement, “all he does is eat and sleep.”   
Eva nodded and simply said, “Harry has Hedwig.” She then motioned to the owl.  
Ron looked over at the bird, “she’s very pretty. I wish I had an owl.” They were all quiet when Ron suddenly stated, “Oh yah, I’m Ron Weasley.”   
Harry held out his hand and Ron shook it, “I’m Harry Potter.”   
Ron gasped, “do you have? You know, the scar?”   
Harry nodded, “oh yah.” And lifted up his bangs showing a lightning shaped scar.  
Ron looked at it, “wicked.” They then noticed the train was moving and they all watched it pull out of the station.   
They were quiet for another moment when Eva said, “I’m Evangeline Grey but you may call me Eva.”   
Ron nodded and asked, “do any of your siblings go to Hogwarts.”   
Eva shook her head, “my sister is a muggle.”   
Ron then looked over at Harry, “So is it true you grew up in the muggle world?” Harry nodded and the three continued to ask each other questions. And the time started to fly by. 

Before they knew it, a lady was coming down the hallway with a trolley filled with sweets. She asked, “anything from the trolley my dear?” 

Rom held up a squished sandwich, “I’m fine.”   
Eva shook her head, “no thank you.”   
Harry looked at both of them, “well get the whole lot.” 

Eva and Rons eyes brightened and the trolley lady handed them different candies and snacks. They munched happily while Ron told them about the different candies. Eva opened a chocolate frog and watched what seemed like a living frog, but made of chocolate jump onto the window and then fall out. Ron said, “well that’s rotten luck their usually only good for one jump.” 

Eva frowned she had wanted the chocolate, but she examined the card she had. She realized it was of Dumbledor, and she handed it to Harry to read. Harry then gasped and said, “he’s gone.” 

Eva looked over and found that Dumbledore was gone from the face of the card. Ron said like it was the most natural thing in the world, “well of course. You can’t expect him to stand there all day.” 

At that moment their compartment opened and a bushy haired girl said, “hello I’m looking for a toad. A boy named Nevel has lost one.” 

Eva said, “we haven’t seen a toad, but I’ll help you find it if you want.” 

Hermione didn't hear as she was staring at Harry. She said, “wholly cricket your Harry Potter I’ve read all about you. I’m so sorry about your parents.” She then listed the books Harry was in and told them that it was quite a surprise to get a letter because her parents were muggles. 

Eva smiled, “I’m a muggle born as well.”   
Hermione said, “oh really well that's a comfort. I was worried I’d be the only one.” She then looked Eva over and asked, “you're an albino correct.” Eva nodded. Hermione said, “and that bird is a phoenix. I read bout them in Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them. They said their very hard to tame. How did you get it?”

Eva shrugged she was getting a bit tired of everyone asking the same question, “Ember chose me. I never tamed or domesticated her.” 

Hermionie said, “wow you know you must be the third person to currently own a phoenix, there’s only two other people with one. Dumbledore our headmaster is one of them.” Eva smiled and nodded. Hermionie continued, “well I have to go look for Nevels toad. You should all get your robes on, we’ll be there in a little bit.” 

Eva said, “oh yah right, thanks.” And waved Hermione goodbye, Eve then went to her trunk and pulled out her wand hip sheath that held her wand and a large knife Fili had made her. Eva then grabbed her under things, a dress, and her school robe. She then went to the bathroom. Eva found an empty stall and quickly dressed. She fumbled for a moment with all the fastenings. She had slipped on her bra then the silk stockings and then her garter thing that held up the stockings. She then slipped on her under ware and then the hip sheath, which she clipped on her hip and then down on her thigh on both sides. Because she found a cross draw easier, her left leg had her knife and her right held her wand. Eva then slipped on her white dress over and let the soft flowing material fall. She smiled she felt like Nan Gladriel, she then slipped her robes over it all. 

Eva had fixed both her robes and dress so that they had hidden pockets in them so she could access her wand and knife. She then stepped out of the stall and went over to the mirror she had don her hair earlier. She had it up in three braids that attached in the back of her head. Eva then walked back to her compartment but found the pompous blond boy and two large boys who looked like his thugs blocked the way. 

She heard the pompous ass face say, “let me guess red hair and handy down robes. You must be a Weasley. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort Potter, I can help you there.” Evas eyebrows rose in surprise, and though what an arrogant little shit. 

Harry then said, “I think I can tell the wrong sort for my self thanks.” 

Eva smiled at what Harry said and thought what a great comeback. She let out a light chuckle, “oh little lord do you want so salve for that BURN!” 

The boy looked at her, “no one was talking to you, you filthy half breed.” 

Eva put her hand in her pocket and began to pull out her wand, “now little lord I think I told you I would cut that tongue of yours out if you ever spoke to me like that. I think this will do as a warning, next time I wont be so kind.” She then pulled her wand out of her robe and pointed it at the little blond ass face and said, “silencio.” 

He then tried to yell at her but no noise came out, he then hit the boy next to him and pointed at her. The boy went to grab Eva but she side stepped him while saying a tripping jinx and then slipped past the other boy as they both fell. She then walked into the compartment and closed the door. And looked up at the pompous ass face, who was banging on the door and said, “muflato.” Making the compartment quiet, she then pulled the curtain on the door down. Thus removing the unsightly seen from view. 

Ron and Harry were staring at her mouths open. Sitting down Eva asked, “what he insulted me.” 

Ron said, “that was bloody brilliant.” 

Eva shrugged. Harry asked, “where did you learn to do that.” 

She waved her head, “oh there just s few charms I learned from our books.” 

Ron said, “I learned a charm. It’s to change Scabbers yellow.” He held his wand up excitedly as said, “sunshine daisies butter yellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow.” Nothing happened, and Ron frowned. 

Eva said, “well I haven’t ever heard of that spell but I know a transfiguration one that turns hair different colors, it’s Crinus muto. But its an advanced transfiguration spell.” Eva knew she had no problem with it but she knew she was different and that magic seemed to come easier to her, and she didn't want to make him feel bad if he failed at doing the spell. 

Ron pointed his wand at Scabberes saying, “crinus muto.” And nothing happened. 

Ron huffed and Harry said, “I think his whiskers look at bit more yellow.” Eva then agreed and saw that Ron cheered up a little. 

Eva then looked out the window it was dark and she said, “I bet were getting near you guys should get your robes on.” 

They both nodded and got there robes out and slipped them over their clothes. The train shortly after pulled up into the station. And they all got out. Ember took off saying she would meet Eva latter. And then they saw Hagrid. Both Eva and Harry walked up to him and said hello. 

Hagrid said with a large open smile, “Hi ya Harry, Evangeline.” He then shouted so everyone could hear, “first years over here.” Hagrid then ushered them all over to small boats and they all got in. 

Eva was in a boat with Ron, Harry, the girl who had come to their compartment who Eva learned was named Hermionie, and the boy who had lost his toad whos name was Nevill. Nevill while trying to get into the boat had fallen in the lake and was dripping water. 

Eva eyed Nevel who had begun to shiver, and gave a light sigh and said, “come here Nevil.” She then said a charm that emitted hot air and she began to dry him off. 

Hermionie asked, “what was that charm?”

Eva said while drying Nevels robe, “it's the hot air charm. It turns you wand into a blowdrier.” 

Hermionie said, “I have to remember that one.” 

Eva nodded in agreement and Nevel smiled nervously and said, “thanks.” 

Eva smiled up at Nevel who was slightly taller than her, “no problem.” She continued to dry him off as they arrived to the castle and started to go into a room. When Eva entered the room she noted that there was an older woman standing near a door. 

Eva continued to dry out Nevels robe, and it was almost dry when the lady began to speak, “welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall. The beginning of term festival will begin shortly. However, before that you all must be sorted. The sorting ceremony is very import as it sorts you all into your houses. Here your house will be like your family, you will have classes with your house, you will eat, and sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free time in your house common room. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earns you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most point will be awarded the house cup. Now you will wait until we are ready for you, and at this point in time I suggest you get yourself looking presentable.” 

She then eyed Rons smudged nose, and Nevel who was still a bit wet and had his robe hooked off to the side. Eva continued to dry Nevel, she had finally got his robes and shirt dry and was working on his lower pants and shoes when suddenly there was a loud scream and a commotion in the back of the crowed of students. Eva looked up to see what was going on, and found that there were ghosts. Eva raised an eyebrow, and saw they the ghost were greeting them and being quiet friendly. She decided they weren’t a danger and went back to drying Nevel, soon Eva had finished and asked, “alright Nevel you feel dry?” 

He nodded while blushing and quietly said, “thank you.” 

Eva smiled, “anytime.” she then smacked his shoulder and walked over to Harry who was nervously fidgeting. Eva said, “it’ll be alright.” 

Harry asked, “how are you not nervous?”   
Eva shrugged, “I don't think there’s anything to be nervous about. Were going to just go in there and get sorted into our house everybody does it.” 

Harry said, “what if were in different houses?” 

Eva said, “nothing will change unless you want it to, I consider you a friend no matter what house you come to be in.” Harry then made a relieved sigh. Eva stepped up and gently head bumped him and then hugged him. 

Harry asked, “what was with the head bump?” 

Eva said, “it’s something you do with friends and family. It’s like a warm hug.” 

Harry said, “I see.” They were quiet for a moment and He said, “I feel the same.” Eva gave a small sigh she was a bit worried that they were going to get separated and she didn't want to. 

Suddenly the doors flew open and professor McGonagall said, “first years follow me.” 

They all followed her up to the front where they were facing a stood which had a very old raggedly leather hat on it. Suddenly the hat started to sing and Eva watched the hat move up and down with the song. Soon it was don and professor McGonagall picked it up and unraveled a list, she then started to call students names and she watched as the professor placed the hat on someones head and then watched as it yelled which house they belonged to. 

Soon it was Hermiones turn and Eva heard her say, “oh no ok relax,” and walked up to the hat. The hat was placed on her head and then yelled Griffindore. 

McGonagall then called, “Evangeline Grey.” Eva gracefully walked up to the stool and sat on it. The hate was then placed on her head. 

The hat said, “well this is not right.” Eva froze and thought, what if he realizes I’m not a witch and says I can’t go to Hogwarts. That thought hadn’t occurred to her. The hat asked, “child what are you?” 

Eva decided to tell it the truth, “I’m a Vala.”   
He said, “and what exactly is a Vala.”   
Eva said, “where divine beings who rule over different parts of middle earth. Like Yvanna is in charge of growing trees. And the Iluviator made the stars.” 

The hat curiously asked, “and what do you do?”   
Evangeline said, “I don't know I have no memory of my time as one.”   
He said, “I see. What are you doing here.”   
Eva said, “I was accepted to the school.”   
The hat scoffed,” well that's obvious. I mean what are you doing here on earth?” 

Eva said, “I don't know as far as I remember I’ve always been here.” 

He said, “that’s quite intriguing.” 

Eva said, “I really want to go to this school.” 

The hat said, “yes I agree you have a unimaginable amount of power and you need to learn how to wield it. The question is which house. You are cunning, family and tradition are to you, but you also very brave, smart, and loyal. He hummed, you are extremely empathetic and care a great deal about people. You would do well in Hufflepuff. 

Eva frowned, “I’d like to go to Gryffindor.” She had a feeling that was where Harry would go and she didn’t want to be separated from her friend.

The hat said, “Gryffindor would be a good home for you as well.” He hummed, “yes you are remarkably brave I see that. Vary well I will put you there.” He then yelled, “Grifindore!”

People clapped and Evangeline got up and glided over to the Gryffindor table where Fred and George made room between them and pulled her down. They clapped her on the back and George said, “You were up there for quite a while, probably a record.” 

Eva watched the other students get sorted, and watched as Harry seemed to be arguing with the hat. The hat then yelled Gryffindor to Evas relief and she happily cheered as the twins yelled, “we got potter! We got potter!” And Harry came down the isle and Fred and his brother Percy made room for him at the table. 

Ron was then sorted and much to his relief was placed in Gryffindor. After everyone was sorted, an old man with silvery grey hair and beard stood. Eva assumed that this man was the famous Dumbledore. The man was beaming at them with his arms opened wide, “welcome to a new year at Hogwarts before we begin our banquet I’d like to say a few words, nitwit blubber oddment tweak.”

Everybody clapped and cheered, and Eva saw Harry lean over to Percy and ask, “if Dumbledore was mad.” Eva let out a gasp as she saw the food appear in front of her, she happily began to eat some beef roast, chicken and pork chop. She then ate some mashed potatoes, and peas slathered in gravy. She felt like she was at a festival in the shire, and smiled. Eva ate three whole plates of food before she was full and that included a desert of treacle tart. While everybody ate eat and chattered around her. She listened as a ghost named sir Nicolas came up to Harry and stared to talk to him. And then Ron had said that the ghost was nearly headless nick and Seamus Finigin asked how someone could be nearly headless. Surprising all the first years, Sir Nicolas pulled on his left ear and some student let out a yelp, when they saw his head fall off his neck. 

Eva then looked up at the table of people and she saw Dumbledore, they made eye contact and he raised his goblet and drank. Eva reached over and took hers and raised hers to him as well. She looked over the table and saw Hagrid who was drinking deeply from his goblet, and then she saw him. Mr tall dark and broody. He made eye contact and Eva smiled at him, he narrowed his eyes and just scowled at her. Eva then looked down and concentrated on eating her food. 

Soon Dumbledore stood back up and said, “now that were all fed and watered, I would like inform the new students and remind some of the older students that the forbidden forest is out of bounds. Mr. Filtch has also asked me to remind everyone that magic in the corridors is not allowed, and that the third corridor is out of bounds to anybody who doesn’t want to die a vary painful death. Now before we leave lets all sing the school song.” 

Eva glanced up at the teachers who’s smiles had turned more plastic and fixed. Eva snuck a glace at Snape and she noted he was glowering, Dumbledore then Flicked his wand and a long golden ribbon appeared out of his wand and flew up into the rafters. The ribbon the bent into the words of the song and he said, “and off we go.” 

The school began to sing, Eva noted students sang at different keys and times. Some like Harry sung along with Dumbledore, while others sang at their own pace. The Weasley twins sang the song slow and more funeral esk. Evangeline being placed between them sang along with them. However where they sung low she harmonized with them at a higher pitch, like Arwen had taught her during their singing lessons. The song started to end leaving Fred Gorge and Eva to be the last singing. Dumbledore conducted them with his wand, and when they finished he clapped loudest. 

Dumbledore wiped his eyes and said, “ah music a magic beyond all we do here. That is all lets off to bed.” 

Everybody started to get up and Percy yelled, “first years follow me.” 

Eva grabbed Harry who was falling asleep, and pulled him with her and they sleepily followed Percy through the castle to Gryffindor tower. Eva head swiveled as she tried to see everything. The painting she noted moved, and the same with the stair cases. The place was incredibly beautiful but she thought that Rivendell was more breath taking. Though she thought she might be biased. Percy showed them through the Gryffindor common room whare Eva said good night toHarry and Ron, and then headed up to the girls dormitory where she found her bed next to the other first years. Eva pulled off her school robe and then slipped into her bed, and promptly went to sleep.


	8. Mirkwood

Mirkwood:

Eva fell on the ground for the fifth time, she glared up at her training partner, "You! That was dirty you tripped me!"

The elf growled, "An orc will do far more dirty things in a fight."

Eva huffed, "and I thought kings were supposed to be respectable."

The handsome man eyes twinkled, "if you want a respectable fighter go ask your father to train you."

Eva said, "no Your Grace Thranduil." She quickly bowed her head, "I didn't mean to sound rude or disrespectful, I was teasing."

She felt two fingers gently touch her chin and the king rose her face to meet his. "As was I little valar," he had what Eva thought was an almost smile on his face. Thranduil almost never smiled. Though she always thought his rare smiles were beautiful, like a sunrise. Eva felt her cheeks begin to redden, she had a very big crush on Thranduil, and in her opinion he was the most beautiful elf she had ever seen. But since she was just a little girl, Eva was embarrassed about such things and so she kept her feeling hidden. Besides he was married so even when she got older he was off limits.

Eva quickly stepped back and turned her back so she could hid her blush, "lets go again." She then turned to face him, and they began sparring. Over the summer Eva had decided she wanted to learn to use dual wielding swords. Like Thranduil. He had assigned one of the captains to teach her the basics and all summer she had been practicing, and she had gotten to the point she could hold her own during her lessons. Now being thoroughly thrashed by Thranduil, she had a sneaking suspicion the captain who taught her had gone easy on her. Or Thranduil was just really good. Eva dogged another swing only to be hit across the back by the other blade.

Thranduil said, "dead…again. And then in a bored tone said, "at this rate you'll be an old lady by the time your ready to go in the forest."

Eva frowned, "I don't see why you wont let me go in the forest. I am perfectly capable of protecting my self with magic."

Thranduil sighed they had, had this exact conversation many times. "Eva what if for some reason you can't use your magic or what if you run out of magic. You may be powerful, but you tire like any other mortal. And your body is fragile, I won't have you alone in the forest until I am fully confident that you can protect your self in any situation that might arise." Eva didn't say anything she just stared at the ground, with a deep frown etched into her face. Thranduil came up and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I do this because I want to keep you safe, you are to precious to us all."

Eva noted he said us all, and not his self, she always wondered if he really did like her, or only tolerated her prescience because of what she was. One of the Valar, and therefore a divine being. She gave a deep sigh, "I understand Your Grace." She then rubbed her sore arm where Thranduil had rapped her with his sword.

Thranduil looked her over, he could already see some bruises again, he frowned he had forgotten how easily she bruised. "I think were don for the day. I was going to go for my daily ride would you like to accompany me."

Eva perked up a little and gave a little node, "yes your grace. A ride would be fun."

Thranduil then walked over to a few guards and asked them to inform Legolas that they were going for a ride and that he was welcome to join them.

An hour later, King Thranduil, Evangeline and Legolas were in front of the stables. Both Eva and Legolas had mounted their horses and they were now waiting on the Kings War Elk. Thranduil had to summon it from the forest and when it arrived it's coat was caked in mud, and so the stable hand had to groom the Elk. Eva was quietly braiding her horses mane as it grazed. Thranduil scolded, "eva you shouldn't let the horse gaze while your ridding it."

Eva looked up and asked, "why?"

Thranduil arrogantly stated, "it encourages bad habits."

Eva pursed her lips, "Fine Your Grace." She then sat up in the saddle and lifted the horses head and nudged it into a walk." She steered the horse and brought it up next to Legolases horse, "better?"

Thranduil said, "yes."

They waited another five minutes when Legolas said, "come on, I still need to inspect the armory today."

Thranduil looked over and rose one of his thick, but well groomed eyebrows, "you haven't don that yet?"

Legolas frowned, "I went out with the morning watch, and we found a large spider nest, which took longer than anticipated to clear."

Thranduils face turned colder, Eva recognized that look. He was worried, but didn't want anyone to know. Eva said, "perhaps you could ask the White Counsel for help with the forest?"

Thranduil frowned, "I doubt they would be able to help. When the shadow of Sauron fell upon this land, it created all the dark things that live within the forest. And these things will continue to live and will haunt us until Sauron has truly fallen."

Eva frowned and fiddled with one of her horses braids. Her Ada had told her of stories of Sauron and his Nazgouls. She had actually seen a Nazgoul once, it was the Witch King the leader of the Nazgoul and she never wanted to see it again. Eva recalled what her father told her about the battle, in which men and elves fought against Sauron. Where a King of Gondor had severed the ring of power from Saurons hand and thus destroyed his physical body. Eva frowned, recalling all the rings, she knew Nan Gladriel and Lord Elrond both had rings of power, though they were never corrupted like the ring which Sauron had given to the Dwarfs and Men.

Eva was pulled out of her thoughts by the sight of king Thranduils Elk being lead from the stable. Thranduil said, "finally lets go before we lose anymore daylight."

Thranduil quickly mounted and kicked his elk into a slow canter. Eva and Legolas happily followed. The three cantered down the road that wound around the Mirkwood mountains, Eva took in a deep breath of the forest air. Close to the mountain the forest wasn't so polluted with Saurons evil, and Eva felt relaxed. She gave a large smile, it was moments like this that she loved, the three of them taking a leisurely ride through the forest. Thranduil signaled that they would cross the river up ahead.

Legolas happily yelled to Eva, "try not to fall in this time."

Eva huffed and yelled over the sound of the crashing water, "that was one time!" And steered her horse to the proper spot to jump the river at its narrowest spot.

Eva looked down at the river, the river was narrow but very deep and it was flowing very fast. Eva then signaled her horse to jump and it flew over the gulch, landing with ease on the other side, causing Eva to laugh in glee. She then kicked her horse into a gallop and passed Thranduil. She galloped for a moment until she heard hoofs beats behind her and watched at Thranduil galloped past her.

She yelled "Hey!" and asked her horse to run faster.

The horse gave a little more power in its strides and came neck to neck with the Kings elk. Eva looked over at Thranduil, and gave him a wide smile. He didn't openly smile back. Though Eva noted his eyes were shinning and his lips were very slightly curved up, and so she knew he was happy. He then bent over and whispered in his elks ear and it picked up speed which Evas horse couldn't match and Thranduil overtook her.

Eva let her horse fall back into a trot and she waited for Legolas who was leisurely cantering his horse. She then rode side to side with Legolas. Still disappointed that the King beat her, Eva sulked while she rode next to Legolas. Legolas then leaned sideways and reached out for her. Ruffling her hair, he said "cheer up, no horse can beat his Elk. Why do you think he rides it?"

Eva continued to sulk and Legolas sighed, he hated it when Eva sulked. She got all pouty and 'woe is me' like. But as long as she didn't cry he was alright. Legolas couldn't stand it when she cried. He always found her tears hart breaking because she rarely cried for herself, it was usually for others who were in pain. Such as his father, Eva cried a lot for his father. He still remembered when she was a small child and he found her crying.  
Why the tears little one? Legolas picked her up and wiped her tears away only to have new one pours from her eyes.

She hiccupped, "Thraduil is sad."

Legolas frowned, "my father has had a hard life."

Eva nodded, "I know and he is in such pain and he dosen't acknowledge it."

Legolas agreed with her and knew his father was upset though he preferred to keep his pain private. And thus Legolas had no idea how to help him, "Ada is a strong man, not crying is how he copes."

Evas lips trembled, "if he can not cry and acknowledge his pain then I will for him."

Legolas was surprised, he didn't know what to say to the little girl. Who's hart was so big, who cared so much for him and his father. "that is a big burden to take on."

Eva snuffled, "I can do it. I will do it. Thranduil needs someone he can reach out for, I'll be that person. He is only living a half life, and I can not stand it." She then began to cry again. And Legolas hugged her tight to him trying to comfort her.

Legolas looked over at Eva she was growing up so fast, it seemed all he had to do was blink and she would be full grown. Legolas asked, "you started your school, yes?"

Evangeline looked up at him it seemed as if she had bee thinking deeply about something. Eva said, "yes I arrived yesterday. I was sorted into Gryffindor with Harry."

Legolas nodded, Eva had told him of her new friend Harry and he wasn't quite sure how to feel about the boy. He knew Eva was coming to the age where she would start to develop romantic feeling for people, and he didn't like the idea. He had observed the young men in lake town, and if Harry was anything like them then didn't want her near them and their crude ways.

Legolas knew she technically wasn't an Elf and therefore didn't have to follow their ways of only marrying one person. Though he was still horrified by what Eva had once told him about how on earth people usually dated multiple people before getting married, and how many couples got divorced. She had also told him it was quite normal to lay with a lover before marriage. Which to an elf was an extreme taboo, just about as taboo as getting remarried. Legolas fixed a smile to his face, "that is great Eva."

Eva then continued to tell him about Hogwarts and her train ride there. They finally reached the field, which was as far as they would ride. Eva found Thranduil had dismounted off his elk and was currently scratching the animals neck, with out looking up he said, "took you two long enough."

Legolas ignored his fathers statement and asked, "did you bring any food."

Thranduil said, "no but I have some wine."

Eva chuckled and cheekily said, "all hail the party king."

Legolas let out a loud snort, and Thranduil rose an eyebrow at her, "what is that supposed to mean?"

Eva gave a wry smile, "You throw more parties than anyone I know."

Thrandiul frowned, "Is there a problem with trying to keep my peoples spirits happy."

Eva shrugged and began to pick the wildflowers in the field, "No of course not. . . But you know on earth you'd be considered a high functioning alcoholic."

Thranduil asked, "again what's that supposed to mean?"

Eva simply stated, "a high functioning alcoholic is like an alcoholic, but they can keep their work and life functioning just fine. A regular alcoholic doesn't…usually."

Legolas asked, "and I take it being an alcoholic is bad."

Eva nodded, "yah if you drink excessively all the time your considered one."

Legolas then said, "so most dwarfs and men are alcoholics."

Eva thought on what he said for a bit and then said, "yah I guess. Though here on middle earth drinking ale and wine is normal because clean water is less available." Eva then sat down and began to make flower chains.

The King sat down next to her, "I remember taking you out here when you were just a toddler. I feel like I've just blinked and now you are almost full grown."

Eva looked up from her work, "I've still a few more years My King."

Legolas sat down next to her, "what are you making."

Eva smiled brightly, "flower crowns."

The three relaxed, and laid in the field for a while and chatted while Eva made them all crowns. It was a rare sight to see the King and prince so relaxed, but being around Eva eased their harts. They felt comfortable with her, she was not a subject or an emissary from another country who they needed to be careful around. She was a divine being who was to be respected, and so the King felt he was on even footing with her. Though he knew she was young and acted like any child, she sometimes showed wisdom that Thranduil knew only came with living a great amount of years. In those moments the King was reminded of exactly what Eva was. He always wondered why a Vala would chose to descend from Valinor and live in another world called earth. And he greatly wondered why, she came here. To the King, Eva was an endless, why. The girl created more questions than answered them. Neverless, Thranduil enjoyed Evas visits. When she was around he felt a bit lighter, and he hoped as she grew maybe she could help him rid his kingdom of Saurons evil. But she required a lot of training in both her magic and her skills with weapons before such endeavors.

Thranduil was pulled out of his thoughts by Eva placing a crown of flowers on his head, she then chastely kissed his forehead and cheekily said, "all hail the party king."

The King hummed and gave a slight smirk and tickled her side "cheeky little queen."

Eva laughed and tried to squirm away while Thranduil mercilessly tickled her, she gave a shrill laugh and yelled, "stop! Noooo to much!" Thranduil tickled her a moment more before letting up. Eva was breathing hard, and watched as Thranduil picked up the slightly smaller flower crown and placed it on her head. Eva smiled brightly at him and he affectionately fixed her hair.

Legolas then said, "we should probably head back." Eva nodded and Thranduil stood and then helped Eva up. They all then made it over to their horses and rode back to the palace. On the way back Eva felt the familiar pull, telling her she had to leave. Eva said, I need to go and the rode up to Legolas and handed him her rains. He nodded and said, "till next time Eva." She smiled and said bye, and left.


	9. First Day of School

Eva awoke to Hermione shaking her, "Eva you need to get up, or you'll miss breakfast." 

Eva groggily opened her eyes to find Hermione hovering over her.

Hermione face turned confused and reached up to touched the flowers on Evas head, "how did you get these?"

Eva reached up and touched her crown of flowers and mumbled, "I made it." Eva then sat up in bed and stretched, finding her body was stiff and sore from training with Thranduil.

Hermione gasped and pointed at Evas arm where a giant bruise was, "what happened?"

Eva looked at the bruise, "Oh. That's from training, no biggie." Eva then stood and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the shower as hot as it would go and hoped it would help ease the tension in her body. She then quickly undressed and glanced at herself in the mirror and saw that her body was speckled with bruises, she sighed and thought ‘I need to do better during training sessions.' Eva then passed a glamour over her body to hid the bruises, she didn't need people to ask questions about mysterious bruises. Eva had once gotten a black eye from Glorfidrel. Who had accidentally elbowed her in the eye during a training session. The Matron of her orphanage had thought that Celia had hit her. And both the girls had gotten in trouble for fighting. Which they hadn’t, eva frowned she missed Celia. And thought she should write to her soon Eva then jumped into the shower and washed.

After showering Evangeline walked into the first years dorm in nothing but her towel. Growing up with a roommate had made Eva comfortable with dressing around other girls and so when Eva walked over to her trunk, she dropped her towel and began to put her under things on. She then heard someone say, "oh!"

Eva looked up to see it was Lavender Brown, Eva smiled and asked, "is something the matter Lavender."

She said "oh no, you just surprised me. We all changed in the bathroom."

Eva nodded while she slipped on her thigh high stockings , "I understand, I'm apologize for making you uncomfortable. I grew up with a roommate and we both were comfortable with each other. So nudity didn't bother us. Besides it was always so much work to go back and forth to the bathroom."

Lavender nodded, "it's ok. You just surprised me, I've always had my own room and this is all new."

Eva looked up at Lavender and gave her a comforting smile, "it's new to us all, and I believe were all going to be sharing a dorm room for a long time so we should all figure out how to all live together. My bed has curtains, would it make you more comfortable if I change behind them."

Lavender nodded, "ah yes I think that would work. By the way what is that your wearing?"

Eva looked down at her under things she had finished putting on. Eva shrugged, "there my under things, you know just the standard. Eva said, the leather is my sheath for my wand and knife"

Lavender asked, "knife? Why do you have a knife?"

Eva said, "you should always have a knife, their mighty handy. There's a thousand and one uses for one, and you know it's a back up protection if you can't access your magic for some reason or another."

Lavender looked curious, "may I see it?"

Eva said, "sure, careful though the edge is very sharp." She then unsheathed the blade and flipped it around and handed Lavender the handle. Eva reached into her trunk and pulled out another long flowing dress, it was light purple and was made of a chiffon like material that was incredibly soft.

Lavender began to look it over, "it's edge is so wide."

Eva nodded thinking of File who had gifted her knife, "yah my friend who made it sort of favors that sort of style."

Lavender nodded and handed the knife back to Eva. Who then sheathed it through her dress pocket. Lavender saw what Eva did and said, "that's handy, is that how you access your wand to."

Eva nodded, "yep all my clothes, and robes have pockets. And if I wear pants I'll just put the sheath over it."

Lavender smiled, "that's such a good idea, I'll have to get one for my wand. Right now I'm stuck carrying it around in my pocket or in my bag. That's a really pretty dress, shame we have to wear these robes, no ones going to see it."

Eva smiled, "thanks and I think we just have to were the robes during class and while eating, but I don't mind. I like to wear nice clothes for my self, there just more fun to wear."

Eva then walked over to a full length mirror in the corner of the room and quickly pined her hair back and placed her crown of flowers on her head, they were still intact and non-wilted so she wanted to wear them.

Hermione walked back into the dorm room and smiled, "oh you look just like an elf. I have been wondering and I don't mean to be rude. But are you part elf or something, cuz your ears are pointy?" Lavender nodded, she had been wondering the same thing.

Eva looked over at Hermione, "I am an orphan and so I don't know who my parents are. Though I am pretty sure I am not an elf." Eva had no idea how to explain that since she was one of the Valar she wasn't born like other beings.

The girls were quiet for a moment, and an awkward silence filled the dorm room. Eva walked over to her bed and began to make it. Finally Hermionie broke the silence by saying, "so you could be anything?”

Eva shrugged her shoulders, “I suppose.” 

Hermione nodded and picking up her school supplies said, “We should head down to breakfast."

Eva nodded and grabbed her school bag, which was a comic superhero children school bag that had been a gift from Celia. How Celia got the bag Eva really didn't want to know, Celia had a tendency to get sticky fingers (that's how Celia got their I-pods). Eva then followed Hermione and Lavender to breakfast.

While they were walking down the stairs Eva was looking at all the moving paintings. As she looked at each one her mind began to fill with questions. How did they move? If they all have their own personalities are they alive? What happens if a painting gets ruined? Can they die? Suddenly when Eva stepped down onto the next step her foot only met air, causing her body to fall forward. Allowing Eva to have a most unpleasant experience of falling ass over end down the main staircase, until she hit the floor on the next level. Stunned she continued to lie on the floor, ignoring Hermione and Lavender frantic questions, about if she was alright. Her body ached all over especially her but. Eva slowly came out of a daze and suddenly yelled, "OW! Jesus Fuck, who puts an invisible step on stairs. Why would someone booby trap a school? Fucking Pe-channas! Utin en lokirim nar thos undur Kurv!" (lacks intelligence, son of snakes (dishonest person) no sack, fat whores)  
Hermione worried asked, "Eva are you hurt? Do you need me to go get a teacher?" 

Eva moaned and rolled over and stood up slowly, "no nothing is broken I'm fine, where's my crown."

Lavender handed it to her it had fallen off halfway down the stairs, "hear let me." She then re sorted Evas hair and put the crown back on.

Hermione, picked up Evangelines school bag and opened it to see if anything had broken. Luckily the inkbottle hadn't, "you know they really shouldn't have that invisible step, you could of broken your neck."

Eva nodded and then chuckled, "I can't believe I did that."

Hermione stated, "it could of happened to any of us."

Lavender giggled and stepped back from Eva, "I'm glad it wasn't me."

Eva sighed and rubbed her sore but. Hermione noticed this and asked, "you sure you don't want to go to the hospital wing?"

Eva shook her head she hated doctors, "no thanks I'm well. Lets go eat and pretend this never happened."

The girls then made it down to breakfast without any more problems. After breakfast they went to their first class, which was Herbology. The class was held three times a week, and during the class they went out to the green house and learned about plants and fungi with Professor Sprout. The Professor was a festively plump motherly witch who was head of Hufflepuff. Eva was amazed by all the magical plants, there were so many in the green houses and they were for so meny different things. The elves had many plants and medicinal herbes, but they did not have, so many cool named plants like Devils Snare, Bubotuber, and Dittany. 

After the class the Professor pulled Eva aside and notified her that she would be working for two hours after her class on Monday and Wednesday. Professor Sprout then showed her around the greenhouses, and they chatted Eva had told her she had gardened quiet a bit which professor sprout was happy to hear, and then stated that the students tended to kill more plants than grew them. And told her she was to water the plants, and reminded her that she was to be careful because some of the plants bit, exploded, or gave off noxious fumes.

Eva nodded, and Professor Sprout left her to it and went to teach her third year class. Eva then went and got a water can and then called out to the plants to see if any were thirsty. The snap dragons were very thirsty and asked her for water. While walking over to them Evangeline noticed the flower heads had teeth. She had never seen such plants and coed at them, telling them they were beautiful. The plants purred, and told her thank you. She then watered them. Eva continued around the green houses, some plants and asked her for more sun or better soil. She had complied while either chatting to them or sinning elvish songs to them that were supposed to relax the plants and help them grow.

This was how Professor Sprout found her. Eva was in the middle of replanting the mandrakes. The professor saw that Eva held a mandrake in her arms like a baby, and the girl was looking down at the fat tuber with immense affection. Eva was rocking it and singing a strange language that was the most beautiful thing the Professor had ever heard. And to Sprouts astonishments the plant was gurgling and cooing. One of its stubby roots reached up and grabbed for Eva and she lightly griped the root and then gently placed the mandrake into a bigger pot. Realizing that Eva had already replanted half the plants. Sprout sighed she was planning on repotting them tomorrow with her second years. Sprout then noticed the girl didn't have any ear protection. She didn't want to startle the girl or plant and have it start screaming, so she waited till the plant was repotted and watered.

As professor Sprout waited she noticed some of the plants who could freely move were gently swaying in time to the song. She watched Eva carry the pot back over to the other and went to grab another. Sprout then cut in, “I think that's enough my dear. I'm repotting them tomorrow with the second years.”   
Eva said, “oh. I'm sorry. There still some. As I was watering I noticed that some of the plants needed bigger pots or more sun or better soil so I just did whatever they needed. They were the last ones.” 

Professor Sprout raised an eyebrow, she had gotten a lot don, “oh really.” Sprout also noted that Eva had removed her robe and was wearing and very beautiful light purple dress, ‘the girl didn't have a speak of dirt on her. How did she manage to plant eight mandrakes and do whatever else she did and not get at least a little dirty?’ “Well I do most of the plants care with my classes. I appreciate you trying to help but please only do what I tell you.”   
Eva nodded, “I didn't mean to do to much.” 

“If your going to do anything extra please ask me before hand. Many of these plants can seriously injure you.” Sprout started to look around at the plants to see what Eva had exactly done.

Eva nodded, “I understand and I will I'm sorry I got carried away.”

The professor smiled at her, “it’s fine, I'm a Hufflepuff, we admire hard workers.” Eva nodded, “thank you.” They were quiet for a moment and Eva said, “the hat. At first wanted to put me in Hufflepuff.”

The professor smiled, “you do have some Hufflepuff traits. Professor McGonagall told me how you helped Mr. Longbotom before the sorting. Hufflepuffs are known to have kind harts.” 

Eva smiled, “thank you professor.”

Professor sprout then asked, “what was that song you were singing to the mandrake?”

Eva said, “oh it’s just something I learned, its supposed to calm plants and help them grow.” 

She said, “I've never heard such music and you voice is very beautiful.” 

Eva said, “thank you.” 

Sprout asked, “have you had professional training?” 

Eva answered, “I sing with a church choir.” 

Sprout nodded, “well the music seems to have an affect so feel free to sing it. I've never seen mandrakes act like that, and I've been a Herbologist for a long time.”

Eva gave a slight smile. “Thanks you professor and I will.” 

Sprout then looked at the time. The girl had worked for an extra forty minutes she said, “your free to go you worked longer than you should of.”

Eva said, “oh oops I didn't even notice the time.” 

Sprout gave her an affectionate smile, “you bet be off. Or you'll miss lunch and you still have to do the homework I assigned.” Eva nodded and said good by I'll see you tomorrow. And as the sprout watched the girl she sighed and wished the girl had been in her house. Shed have to tell McGonagall, that shed poached yet another Hufflepuff from her.

Eva wandered her way through the halls until she found her way back to the great hall and seeing Ron and Harry she sat down next to them. She noticed Harry shuffled slightly away from her, but figured he was making room for her. Eva said “hi,” and reached for one of the chicken sandwiches and took a bite.   
Ron asked, “where have you been?”

Eva finished chewing her sandwich, “I have to work after class for two hours on Mondays and Wednesdays.”   
Ron furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “why?” 

Eva sipped some pumpkin juice and found she really liked it, pointing at the drink she said, “that's good, and I have a work study. So the school pays for me to be hear along with my school supplies and then I work off the debt I incur with them.”

Ron said, “oh. Glad I don't have to do that.”

Eva shrugged, “so far it’s not bad. I had fun working in the greenhouses.” 

Recalling Aunt Petunia making Harry weed and care for her pristine gardens, Harry scrunched his nose, “you like gardening?” 

Eva made an enthusiastic nod, “yes very much.” Eva made eye contact with Harry and he blushed and then quickly looked away. Eva raised an eyebrow and thought, ‘what’s up with Harry?’ 

Harry said, “oh, can’t say I feel the same.”

Eva chuckled, and poured herself another glass of pumpkin juice. Ron and Harry stood up and began to leave when Eva asked, “where are you going?”   
Ron said, “back to the common room.” 

“Oh I was thinking of going to the library and doing my homework after this when are you guys doing yours?” Eva wanted to get started on her homework, but she also wanted to spend some time with Harry and Ron. Maybe they could all go exploring or something.

Harry said, “probably later.” 

Eva frowned both their answers had been short, and why hadn’t they invited her along. She said, “oh. Um well I guess I could put the homework off. Let me finish lunch and I’ll follow you.” 

Harry made an excuse of saying, “well we were um going to hang in our dorm, and since you're a girl you can’t be up there.”

Eva looked at Harry and realized he was trying to brush her off. She thought they were friends. What happened? Eva frowned and then quickly schooled her face to be neutral. “I see well have fun with Ron. I guess I'll be in the library.” Eva then watched the two boys leave the Great Hall.

The rest of the day Eva felt rather glum. Why did Harry not want to hang out with her? Did she do something wrong? Eva spent her day in the library; she finished her homework and then wandered the library pulling random books that peaked her interest. Finding the library had made her day a little better. For Eva loved books, and especially libraries. Eva loved the library, to her there was nothing compared to curling up in a warm blanket next to the fire and reading, or even better listening to her father or someone else read aloud. 

After gathering a stack of books so high she could barley see over them Eva settled into a large squishy chair and read. Eva slightly noticed that it was dinnertime and she let it pass, choosing to continue to read. Later on, someone tapping her shoulder pulled Eva out of her concentration, and looking up she found Hermione.   
Hermione smiled, “I think we should get back to the dorms it’s almost time for curfew.” 

Eva nodded and then picked up her books and had them checked out. The two girls wandered up to the Gryffindor dorms and Eva said, “I'm glad you got me. I’d never have realized the time.” 

Hermione smiled and nodded, “oh I know what you mean. I loose my self in books to.” She then teased, “though I do remember to go to dinner.” 

Eva chuckled and rubbed her neck, “yah I wasn't really hungry.” When they reached the common room Eva saw Harry and Ron doing their homework, Eva walked past them without saying hello and went straight up to her dorms. She wanted to train more with her double edge blades. Eva then went and slipped into her training clothes and went to sleep thinking of Thanduil and Legolas.


	10. Chapter 10

Eva awoke the next morning just as sore as the previous day, but she was happy. She’d don a little better during her training. And then shed spent the rest of the day with Thranduil helping him inspect the wineries. Looking around the dorm room, Eva noticed she was the first to wake and went to quickly shower. Eva came back into the room when the girls were just getting up. Eva grabbed all her clothes and things out of her trunk and then got into her bed and closed the curtains. She then mumbled luminous, creating a light at the tip of her wand, making her smile.

Though Eva could make light in her hand, she liked to use her wand and perform magic like the other witches on earth. It made her feel more normal, and gave her a sense of belonging, which Eva sometimes found difficult. She was well aware that she was an interloper to this dimension and she sometimes wished she wasn’t. She loved Middle earth and wouldn't give up visiting it for anything, but she sometimes wished she were like other girls her age. She wished she could dream, she wondered what it was like to get tired, she wondered what is was like to have a mother. Though Eva had her Grandmother Galadriel and her sister, the one thing she lacked in her family was a mother.

So doing things that helped her fit in with the humans made Eva happy, it made her feel like she belonged. And so she was happy she could finally use all the spells she had been reading about in her books, because it cemented the fact that these witches and wizard were very much like her and maybe she could finally fit in. Eva then dressed and opened the curtains to her bed and step out.

Pavartie seeing Eva was wearing another beautiful dress made the snide comment, "I thought you were a muggle born, where’s all your muggle clothes."

Eva said, “there in the trunk. I thought these dresses matched the wizarding world fashions more."

Pavartie said, "they do, sort of.  But you just look like a pureblood wanabee."

Eva narrowed her eyebrows and said with dangerous venom, "the only thing I want to be is my self. Though I loathe fittings, I enjoy wearing nice clothes. And I happen to like wearing this fashion. So you Pavartie Patiel can back the Fuck Off!"

Eva saw Lavender snort and Hermione opened her mouth to say something but decided not to. Pavartie said, “no need to be rude. I was simply saying what other people will think.”

Eva stated, "do I look like I care what others think." Eva then grabbed the book shed gotten on beauty and began flipping through the pages till she found and incredibly intricate hairstyle with many different sized braids pinned up into a bun. Eva pulled out her pins she’d need and then flicked of her wand at her hair and the pins. Slowly her hair began to move on its own and the pins slipped themselves into her hair. It only took a minute and when she was done Lavender and Pavartie were gone.

Hermione walked over to the mirror and began to brush her bushy hair, "your hair looks really nice like that. You look like a medieval princess.”

Eva strait faced made eye contact with Hermione through the mirror, "I'm not a princess, I'm a queen."

Hermione looked at her for a moment and then they both burst out laughing. Hermione smiled and went to get her things, "lets go to breakfast."

The two girls made it down to breakfast with only getting lost once, and then they ate their breakfast together. Eva noted Harry was sitting between Ron and Seamus. While Eva was looking over at him wondering if he was avoiding her or not, Harry looked up and they made eye contact until Harry broke it by quickly looking away. Because of his reaction, Eva was certain he was avoiding her. But, why? She figured she should go and ask, but she was scared, she didn't want to be rejected again. Eva frowned it was the orphanage all over again. She just wanted people to like her.

Eva then sighed, and pulled out her I-pod, which she’d grabbed from her things. She decided she should try to test it. Hermione seeing the I-pod said, “oh Eva electronics won’t work here.”

Eva nodded, “I know, me and my best friend/sister Celia fiddled a bit with it so that the battery runs on magic and not electricity. And then I etched the circumference of it with ruins that protect it from any other magic. Kind of like a surge protector. I just want to see if it works or not.”

Herminie asked, “ware did you learn that?”

Gandalf and Lord Elrond had been teaching Eva about ruin magic since she was able to write, but she decided to not mention them. So she said, “oh I got this ruins encyclopedia and I just sort of copied a spell and improvised a few things.”

Curious Hermione said, “well turn it on. See if it works.”

Eva gave Hermione an ear bud, “hold on to your butts.” Hermione knowing the movie reference chuckled, and Eva turned it on. There was a moment pause and then suddenly the little white apple appeared on the screen. Excited, Hermione and Eva both let out a shrill scream of joy, that filled the Great Hall causing most of the students and Professors to look over at the two girls. Eva got up and did her happy dance, which consisted of her clapping while, hopping up in down and doing a little jig. All the while having a manic grin plastered on her face. 

She yelled, “It works, it works!”  She then gave a loud maniacal laugh, “I AM A GENIUS!” Eva then bounced happily on her heals, and started to go through her play list. She asked Hermione, “what do you want to listen to? I got like everything.”

Hermione looked over the screen, still slightly in awe that Eva has gotten the I-pod to work, “oh Kat Pary, do you have her new one.”

Eva nodded, “yup.” Eva pressed play and they listened ‘This How We Do’ They then both excitedly listen to it for a moment. Eva mouthed the words and danced for a moment. Till Hermione motioned that they should sit. They both sat down and listened to music while they finished eating their breakfast not noticing that the entire great hall had gone quiet with Evas yelling.

Mcgonigall asked, “I wonder what that was about?”

Snape who sat next to her snidly said, “probably something idiotic.”

Dumbledore commented, “she was holding something up in the air.”

Professor Sprout cut in, “Oh Albus, I wanted to request to have Eva work only in the green house. She absolutely amazing with plants, A total natural, you should have of seen her yesterday, I left her to simply water the plants and when I came back I found her singing the most beautiful song, which the plants were all swaying along with. And that's not even the most surprising thing, I found her replanting the mandrakes and the one she had in her arms was happily babbly and cooing. In all my years I've never seen something like that, and I wouldn't believe it, but I saw it with my own eyes. I know Severus requested her on weekends and Thursday. But I think she got potential as a Herbologist.”

Before Dumbledore could answer Snape cut in, “that will be impossible Padama. I need someone to help me prep and make potions.”

Sprout nodded, “yes I understand that Severus. But can’t you get a student who is aspiring to be a potionier.”

Dumbledore cut in, “now we've always shared the work study students. If Severus finds her inefficient then we’ll talk.”

Sprout frowned, “very well.” She then got up from the table, “I need to go prep for my class.”

Eva and Hermionie, were partners in Herbology. For the first part of class they listened to Professor Sprouts lecture, and then the professor sent them off to work with the plants.

After Herbology they went to Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) and when Eva set eyes on Professor Quirel she immediately felt on edge. During the class Eva discovered that Professor Quirels room smelt of garlic, and he said that the turban he wore was given to him by an African prince for getting rid of a troublesome zombie. However, when Seamus Finnegan asked him how he got ride of the zombie Quirel quickly changed the subject. Eva had noted the turban smelt awful. And to her utter horror, when Eva had looked at the stuttering mans soul, she had noticed dark magic had polluted him. It readily swirled inside him, and Eva felt that his soul was corrupted, though she could not see what it was that corrupted his soul, besides the dark magic. But she felt like it was evil, and was eerily similar to that of a Nazgoul. Eva decided she would stay far away from Professor Quirel, every one though he was some addled innocent man. But, what Eva felt inside of him was far from innocent.

After DADA Eva and Hermione went to lunch, again Harry sequestered himself with the boys this time the twins. Though Eva didn't really notice, her thoughts were filled with Professor Quirel, and his corrupted soul. He was bad; while she nibbled on her lunch, Eva debated on telling someone. If the Professor was evil then he shouldn't be a teacher. He wasn't like Snape whose soul was also touched by dark magic, but Snape didn't give off the evil vibe. He just gave off Mr. grumpy/bitter old man vibe. Eva looked up to find Quirel, he was trying to talk to Professor McGonagall, but his stuttering made it quite hard to get his point across. Eva then though ‘McGonagall is our head of house she’d be the person to talk to.’

Hermionie then got up from the table, “well I’m going to go the library and get started on our homework. You want to come?”

Eva said, “I want to ask McGonagall something. So I’ll catch up with you.” Hermione nodded and then left to go to the library.

Evangeline waited for McGonagall to leave the table and then walked out of the hall and headed to her office where Eva met up with the Professor. Eva hesitantly asked, “Professor can I talk to you?”

McGonagall looked up from some papers she was reading at her desk and answered, “of course. Miss grey. What can I help you with.”

Eva shut the door and sat down in a chair in front of McGonagall desk. She sighed, “I don't want others to hear what I’m about to tell you.” McGonagall nodded in understanding but waited for the girl to continue. Eva said, “I found out something very disturbing. It’s professor Quirel, his souls corrupt. And all I can see in him is dark magic.”

McGonagall narrowed her eyes and asked, “what do you mean?”

Eva said, “It’s his soul it’s been corrupted by something. I can’t tell what, but I sense a lot of dark magic in him, and.” Eva hesitated then said, “and he feels evil, I’ve only meet one being who felt as evil as him, and he was a minion of a Dark Lord.” Eva knew Mcgonagal would not understand what a nazgoul was or who Sauron was, but the people in Middle earth called him a Dark Lord, and because of the wizarding worlds past with Dark Lords she figured McGonagall would understand. 

McGonagall tensed and her face became very stern, “excuses me Miss. Grey, but Professor Quirel came in contact with some dark creatures and it has addled him but he is not evil. Nor is he working for any dark wizards.” They were both quiet, Eva had bitten her lip not sure what to say, she knew what she had felt.  McGonagall continued, “I don't know what your thinking accusing Professor Quirel of such things, and for your information no one not even proper Divinators can see or sense a persons soul. So what you are saying is utter poppycock. Professor Quirel is a kind, but very frightened man. He is harmless Miss. Grey. So what you are saying I find falls, and offensive on a number of levels. Do you think the Headmaster would appoint a dark wizard as a teacher?”

Eva though, ‘well he has, intentionally or not.’ But she kept her mouth shut. McGonagall continued, “and I will not tolerate any roomers spreading about such things. If I hear such things around the school I’ll know who they came from, and there will be severe consequence am I understood.”

Eva nodded, “yes Professor.”

McGonagall said, “that is all, and I don't want to hear such malicious accusations again Miss. Grey.”

Eva nodded and without saying anything walked out. Evangeline was fuming, and began to quietly rant to herself, ‘no one ever listens. No one ever believes me. Their all so bloody narrow-minded, they cant even see what in front of them.’

Eva kept walking without any direction in mind and it was about an hour into her wandering that she felt a carpet pulled out from under her. Eva caught her self before she fell, and looked up to see what was above her, to only have Peeves the palter ghost grab her nose and yell, “got your conk.”

Eva being angry and upset made a growl, and gathered her magic in her hand and then concentrated on banishing him, she let the magic go in the middle of his body. The bright white light pushed the ghost away from her face. Pushing him and all the way through the ceiling. Through multiple floors of the school until Peeves in absolute surprise, found himself on the school roof. He looked around for a moment and thought, ‘how the hell had a little firstie don that?’ But absolutely embarrassed that a first year had gotten the better of him, decide he would never mention it to anyone.

Mrs. Norris was the only witness to what Evangeline had don. The cat stared at Eva from down the hall debating if she should get her Filtch or not. The cat then made eye contact with Eva, decided she probably should get him. The cat turned to go when the girl said, “wait please I’m absolutely lost.” Mrs. Norris froze; the girl had spoken in the tongue of animals. Eva approached the large cat and said, “I’m new and I’ve manage to get fully turned around. Do you know where the library is?”

Mrs. Norris said, “you're the first human who I’ve heard speak the tongue of animals.”

Eva nodded, “yah I learned it from a friend. So can you help me?”

The cat studied her for a moment, “very well follow me.”

Eva began to walk beside the cat and asked, “your Mr. Filtchs familiar aren’t you.”

The cats tail flicked in acknowledgement, “He’s my human yes, I help him keep the order hear at school.”

Eva nodded, “yes I was told about that.”

Mrs. Norris regally said, “yes, children can be quite messy and mischievous when not watched. I like to help my Filtch so that he doesn’t have to work so hard.”

Looking at the cat Eva felt she was talking to a noble, but in Evas experience cats were always very regal and thought highly of themselves. She gave a smile no matter if it was the wizarding world, the normal world, or middle earth cats never changed. Eva said, “that very considerate of you.”

The cat looked up at Eva and gave her a slow blink acknowledging Eva as a friend, “I suppose.”

The two walked in silence for a while until they reached the library. Eva said, “thank you for helping me.”

Mrs. Norris, looked up at her, “your welcome, it was quiet amusing to see what you did to Peeves. He’s always being a pest to my human.”

Eva chuckled, “yes I heard he’s a bit of a nuisance to everyone.”

The cat said, “yes. Well don't misbehave. I need to go parole the library now.”

Eva smiled and nodded, “goodbye.”

Eva then sat down and did her homework next to Hermione. Hermione then dragged Eva to dinner, where Eva ate quickly and then they both went to the library to read their own books. It was just a little past seven when Eva felt something jump up onto her lap.

Looking down she found it was Mrs. Norris, who said in an exasperated tone, “I am tired, and all the chairs are taken.”

Eva nodded and asked, “may I pet you.”

The cat said, “yes I’ll allow you to. But don't touch my stomach, I’m highly ticklish.”

Eva nodded, “alright.” She then petted the cat and scratched her cheeks and the back of her ears, making Mrs. Norris purr loudly. Eva noticed she got a lot of odd stares but decided to ignore them and continued to read.


	11. The Dragon King

Eva appeared in a small town called Brie, it was a miserable day. The rain was coming down at a good pace and there was a slight chill in the air showing that winter was coming. Eva who was wearing only a blue velvet dress which didn't keep her all that warm nor dry, was starting to regret not bringing a cloak. She began to search the town for the dwarf she had decided to visit.

After walking around the muddy streets for half an hour she found the blacksmiths shop and walked to the back of the shop in search of Thorin. Eva found him stoking the furnace. Eva cheerfully said, “It’s really coming down today!”

Thorin looked up from his work, “what are you doing hear?” Eva had a slight impression he didn't like her much.

Eva started to inspect the building, it was small but neat, everything was organized and clean. “Isn’t is obvious I’m visiting you.”

He growled, “and why did you feel the need to do that.”

Eva shrugged and then picked up one of Thorins hammers, it was heavier than it looked and Eva had to hold it with two hands, “I’m just checking in on you. You left the Blue Mountains three weeks ago and you haven’t sent any word.”

Thorin walked over to his worktable and picked up a cracked tillers blade, he stuffed it into the colas of his furnace, “It is normal for me to be gone for months at a time, and I don't need you to check on me.” He then gave her one of his signature pointed glares, “besides you are still a child you should not be wandering around on your own.”

The glare didn’t even faze Eva, she gave a clumsy swing with the hammer, “I’m not wandering alone, I’m visiting you.” Eva then teased, “You should feel honored that your on my list of visitors, not everyone has a Vala looking out for them.”

Thorin began to stoke the furnace again, “I do have a Vala looking over me, his name is Mahl.”

Eva nodded and put the hammer down she then walked over and took Thorin spot and began to pull down on the lever that put air into the fire, “yes but the Valar don't really do much in Middle Earth theses days. For the most part they leave us to our own devices.”

Thorin pulled the metal out of the furnace and inspected it, seeing that it still needed to be heated he stuck it back into the coals, “If that is true, then why are you hear?”

Eva pulled down on the leaver, “your guess is as good as mine.” Eva continued to stoke the fire, and the two worked in silence. Thorin would give her directions on what he needed and Eva happily complied.

As the day wore on the rain never let up and the streets had now become ankle deep in mud. Thorin didn’t expect anyone coming in today due to the horrible weather, but to his surprise, farmer Holmen came in with his large draft horse. The farmer told Thorin that the horse had thrown a shoe and was in need of a new one. Thorin agreed to shoe the horse, and while grabbing his supplies he told Eva to stay in the shop and to keep stoking the fire.

Eva happily complied the shop was warm and her clothes had yet to fully dry, she could of dried her clothes using her magic but she knew that Thorin was uncomfortable with magic and so she had opted to remain wet. The shop was very warm so her wet clothes really weren't a problem.

It was about ten minutes later when she heard a racket from outside the shop, and so she went to investigate. When she opened the door she heard a loud smack of something hitting flesh and it was to her great surprise to see Thorin go flying into the road, and spectacularly face planting right into a large muddy puddle.

Eva quickly rushed out to him and knelt down next to him checking him over, Thorin laid in the mud in a daze, farmer Holmen said, “she’s usually kind as summer. I’ve no idea what got into her. Is he alright?”

Eva looked over at the farmer and realized his horse must of kicked Thorin. Eva looked Thorin over who was starting to come to, and realize what happened. The dwarf suddenly swatted Evas hands away from him and sat up growling in dwarfish, he then marched over to the horse. Eva saw the horse begin to fidget, and she yelled, “Wait let me help.” She then rushed over to the horse and began to talk to it explaining that Thorin wouldn't hurt her he just wanted to fix her shoe so she would be more comfortable. The horse said that the dwarf had been very ruff with her and had held her foot at a painful angle. Eva relayed this to the farmer and Thorin.

Thorin snarled, “do not speak that flower language around me Vala.” He had mad Vala sound like an insult and Eva was slightly affronted.

She put her hands on her hips and said, “for you information it’s not elfish, it's the language of the animals.” Thorin paused, and Eva continued, “I talked her into not kicking you again, but try to be nicer to her.”

Thorin dryly said, “she just a horse.”

Eva squared her shoulders and narrowed her eyes, “and your just a Dwarf, what any being IS, does not give you leave to treat them differently.”

Thorin growled, “do not lecture me girl, I am far older than you and.”

Eva cut him off, “I think you have forgotten what I am Thorin.”

He yelled, “What you are is no better than the elves you cling to, why don't you go bother one of them! You are nether wanted nor needed hear!”

They were quiet for a moment and Eva decided to speak she, spoke so quietly Thorin had to strain to hear her over the sound of the rain, “it is for just that reason I am hear Mr. Oakenshield, I wish to help you but you’re anger blinds you.”

He growled, “what can you do? You are just a child.”

Evas frown deepened, “I may be young but that doesn’t mean I’m useless. You hold to much anger and hatred in your self, and if your not careful that anger will consume you like the dragon who sits inside you.” She then turned to leave and then paused, “I understand my affiliation with the elves upsets you. But remember this. Every race has its good and evil. Every king makes mistakes, and no one is infallible not even the Valar.”

Eva then walked off into the rain, it was still to early to leave Middle Earth, and so she wandered down the road, ignoring the squelching of the mud underneath her bare feet, or the cold rain drenching her. She walked and thought about Thorin. The dwarf was exasperating, she wanted to help him, she just had not idea how. And so she contemplated the grumpy dwarf, who had every right to be grumpy and walked down the road until it grew to dark. Causing her to decided to return to Hogwarts. Where she fully planed on taking a bath to ease her body, mind, and hart.


	12. Professor Sprout and the Golden Apples

Wednesday Eva spent her morning doing Herbology. And then she spent her afternoon harvesting golden apples form a few tree in the forbidden forest with Professor Sprout. Eva had felt at home in the forest it reminded her of Mirkwood. With its large trees that shaded the forest and the large roots spreading out over the ground. And to Evas surprise Professor Sprout had mentioned that it did in fact have acromantula spiders that were on average the size of a medium sized dog. Eva called out to some of the tress, and they all happily greeted her. The forest was healthy and at peace, she knew there were some dark things living among the trees but the plants themselves were mostly content. Some had issues with rotting branches, and such. But, overall the forest was healthy.

While Eva and the Professor were harvesting the apples, a band of unicorns appeared from the nearby brush. Professor sprout, looked up and cooed and grabbed a few apples and said, “com hear Eva, and mind the horns.” Sprout handed Eva a few apples and then the professor called to them. A few approached and took her apple the professor patted and stroked the animal. She looked over at Eva and said, “well go on feed one.”

Eva slowly approached one the animals, she watched as its ears perked up and it stretched it neck out and took a large bit of the apple she was holding. While the beautiful animal ate the apple Eva said, “hello.”

The unicorn focused its eyes on her, “you talk like us.”

Eva nodded and whispered, “a friend taught me.”

Another unicorn came over and asked for the apple she was holding. Eva gave it the apple and then asked if she could pet it. The horse complied. The unicorns then asked for more apples and Eva went over to the tree, and the three unicorns followed. The other two unicorns were fully engrossed with Professor Sprout who was patting them. Eva climbed up the tree and then plucked and threw down some apples for them.

Sprout said, “don't give them to many it’ll make them sick.”

Eva nodded and explained if they ate more then they’d get sick. The older unicorn said, “yes but they taste so good. Sometimes the lady brings us sugar cubes.”

Eva smiled and looked up at Sprout who was walking over. Sprout greeted the other unicorns and began to pet them and run her hands over their bodies looking to see if any had injuries. Eva stated, “you seem quite at home with them.”

Professor Sprout nodded, “I’ve know the heard since I was just your age.” She then had a twinkle in here eye and asked, “you don't by any chance know how to ride do you?”

Eva nodded, “actually I do, why?”

Sprout said, “well since they excepted you, they'll probably let you ride them.”

Evas eyes widened in excitement, “really!” She then turned to the unicorns and asked if one of them would let her ride.

The head mare said, “yes little one, of course.”

Sprout observed the girl talking to the horse but decided to not say anything. But she did say, “they can understand English. There very smart creatures. They wont let me ride them anymore but I did when I was a little girl.” Sprout then walked over to the head mare and cupped her hands and said, “here.” Eva placed her knee on sprouts hands and the professor helped Eva up onto the unicorns back.

Sprout said, “we’re about don hear. So I’ll meet you at the castle.” She then spoke to the unicorn, “can you please take her to the castle.” The horse blew its nostrils loud and then took off at a canter, and Sprout watched as Eva laughed in glee as she rode away.

The unicorns ran through the forest jumping over logs and following one of the wider paths back to the castle, they then burst out of the forest and onto the quiditch filed. The band ran across the filed and then around the castle passing a hut which Eva figured was Hagrids. She saw him working in his garden and she happily waved at him, he laughed and called out, “careful lass.”

They rode until the unicorns stopped by the lake for a drink. Eva dismounted and said thank you to all of them. After they finished they all said their good byes and Eva watched as the unicorns all trotted back into the forest. Eva couldn't stop smiling as she walked back up to the castle. She rode a unicorn. The whole experience felt so unreal. She’d always wished to meet a unicorn and she had been very sad when she found out they didn't exist in middle earth. So to meet one, let alone ride one, was like a dream come true! She couldn't stop laughing in glee as she walked back over to the green house and found Professor Sprout putting her equipment away.

The professor asked, “So how’d you like it?”

Evas smile widened even more as she told the professor about her ride finishing saying, “it was soo fun! And they’re so nice and beautiful! I just can’t believe I did that, like I know I did it, but. Well you know”

Professor Sprout nodded, “yah I do. I probably shouldn't of let you do that or tell you this. But when I was your age I drove my professors crazy. I just couldn't stay out of the forest. It’s where I realized my love of plants. And I was constantly exploring for new plants and of course the unicorns.” Sprout wistfully looked to the forest, “I would spend days with them they would guide me all through the forest, But now.”

Eva asked “But now what.”

Sprout waved her hand and said, “but now I’m a grown woman. The unicorns I am close to, like the ones you met allow me near but the rest are, well they treat me like any other person.”

Eva asked, “why.”

Sprout said, “with age comes experience and when a young girl becomes a woman, and loses her innocence. The unicorns become distrustful.”

Eva said, “I’m sorry.”

Sprout said, “It’s fine I am happy with my life.”

They were quiet for a moment when Eva said, “your talking about sex right, I mean with the whole innocence lost stuff?”

Sprout looked up at her and then chuckled, “yes Eva, now your don for the day. So you may go.”

Eva nodded, “I’ll see you on Monday.” Eva then went to eat lunch and tell Hermione about the unicorns.

After lunch the girls continued their homework, and Eva wrote Celia and sent her letter off with Ember. Who Eva had learned had taken up to hanging out with Fawkes in Dumbldores office. Eva had to decided to read until curfew in the library and again around seven o’clock Mrs. Norris had made an appearance. The cat had decide she wanted to perch on the top of Evas chair and watch for any rule breaking children. Eva found Mrs. Norris dedication amusing if not touching. She could tell that the cat really loved Filtch.

That night at midnight Eva had astronomy where she studied the night sky and the movement of the planets. Eva liked the class because she grew up examining and reading the stars with the elves. Also stargazing was one of Eva and Celias pastimes, so she already knew most stars and planets. But their movements and what they meant in the wizarding world was all new to Eva, and she found it fascinating. The class ended at one and Eva headed to bed. She decided shed go talk to Arwen maybe she could help her understand why Harry was being a fuckwit. He had ignored her all day and when she had seen him purposefully turn around a walk in the opposite direction of her earlier that day, Eva had felt devastated. 


	13. Arwen and the Lord of Flowers

Eva and Arwen were in one of the many sunrooms. They both were working on their own craft pieces. Eva was currently making a very intricate piece of lace, and Arwen was embroidering the hem of one of her dresses. Evangeline had just finished telling Arwen about everything concerning Harry.

Arwen was quiet for a moment contemplating what might be the matter. She then asked, “have you asked Harry what is troubling him?”

Eva shook her head, “no, I have not. I confess I am a bit nervous about confronting him. What if he hates me Arwen?”

Arwen frowned she did not like to see her little sister so upset, “what goes through the minds of men and boys is a mystery to me, I do not think you have don anything wrong. And so I suggest you talk to him. I know the concept is scary but really you can not let it go how it is, the confrontation may be painful but it must happen so you two can move on either as friends or…not friends.”

Eva bit her lip, “I suppose you are right sister, I just need to find my courage.”

Arwen nodded, and went to speak when they were interrupted by Glorfindel who had walked in and asked, “why do you need to find your courage Evangeline.”

Eva continued to work on her lace, “My friend is avoiding me.”

He walked over and leaned on the railing, “why.”

Eva shrugged, “I don't know he just all of a sudden just stared to not want to hang out with me. Then he began to avoid me, and yesterday he saw me and turned the opposite direction. And I have no clue why.”

Glorfindel had a very odd expression on his face as he asked, “this friend of your is a boy?”

Eva nodded, “yah.’

Glorfindel ominously says with a worried face, “and it has begun.”

Arwen chuckles, “oh it’s not that bad Glorfindel they are just friends.”

He rose an eyebrow, “like how you and Estel are just friends.” Arwen gave him a pointed look.

Eva asked, “what has begun?”

Glorfindel sighs and sat down next to her swinging his signature golden hair over his shoulder and spreading his arms over the back of the chaise, “you and boys.” He gave a heavy sigh, “and don't let your father find out, he’ll have a hart attack if he finds out you've already started to court someone.”

Eva say sternly, “I am not courting Harry, were just friends.”

Glofindel smiles, “yah like how Estel and Arwen are friends. He then went to wipe a fake tear, “they grow up so fast.”

Arwen begins to blush deeply but says, “nothing has happened Glorfindel. I know the boy is fond of me, but he’s still a boy.”

Glorfindel rolls his eyes, “soon he’ll be a man, and I hate to break it to you. But, I highly doubt your father will approve of the match.”

Eva asks, “why?”

He says, “at this time Estel has very little to offer Arwen. Besides he’s mortal.”

Eva says, “So? What’s wrong with that?”

Glorfindel frowns, “he will die and leave Arwen alone, he won’t even go to the same resting place as us elves. And so she will be alone forever.”

Eva sighed, “that's so depressing.” She then paused in though, “what about me?”

Glorfindel asks, “what do you mean?”

Eva asks, “when I die will I go the earths haven or Valinor. Will I even die?”

He was quiet for a moment and then stated, “at this point I think we should assume you are mortal.”

Eva asks, “so I am free to marry.”

Glorfindel nods, “you can marry a mortal. Though like I said a human, or dwarf, or elf would have a different resting place as you. Beside most of the Valar are married so you probably already have a husband.” That being said, he gave her a pointed look, “don't get attached to anybody. Though you don't remember your husband, you still must remain loyal to him.”

Eva fell back onto the chaise in a dramatic manner, “this is exasperating, if I have a husband why doesn’t he make him self known.”

Glorfindel shrugged, “the Valar have refused to say anything that concerns you. The only thing I have been given is that they wish for your happiness.”

Eva said, “yah ok, well my happiness means choosing a man I love and not holding out for someone who hasn't bothered to make themselves known.”

Arwen cut in, “maybe he cant?”

Eva snuggled into Glorfindel side, and he wraps a comforting arm around her. Eva asked, “why wouldn't he be able to? I think if I do have a husband he dosen’t want to see me. Maybe we got into a big fight and separated.”

Arwen gasped, “the Valar do not do such things.”

Eva shrugged, “I don't see why not, all beings change.”

Glorfindel said, “Marriage between the Valar is like the Elves it is permanent and last forever.”

Eva frowns, “what about the one elf who got remarried a long time ago. You know the one who’s wife died because her son took all her energy and she decided she wanted to fade.”

Glorfindrel pursed his lips, “that was a special circumstance, and no one else has ever remarried.”

Eva asked, “what if they did? What would happen?”

Glorfindel shrugged, “I have no idea I guess it would be up to the Valar to decide the person fate. Though I can imagine the afterlife for the person who remarried would be quite a nightmare with two wives.”

Arwen asks, “and why do you assume it would be two wives?”

Glorfindel waves his hands dramatically, “oh excuse me. Two wives or husbands. Now lets not talk about such taboo things your father would skin me alive if he caught me talking to you both about such subjects.”

Eva giggled, “it’s not that bad people on earth get remarried all the time.”

Glorfindrel said, “you telling me these things about the world you live in, and it give me no comfort.” They were quiet, when Glorfindel mischievously smiled down at Eva, “besides the fact, you already proposed to me Eva. So you don't need to worry about any husbands.”

Arwen chuckled and Eva playfully slapped his shoulder, “I was five! That dosen’t count! And if it does, then I’m engaged to Thranduil because he gave me a flower back and said ok.”

Arwen burst out laughing at Glorfindels reaction, his face had gone from pure joy to shock, he grasped his hart “Oh how you wound me Lady, to only find out now, after all these years that you had eyes for another!”

Eva chuckled and leaned up and kissed his cheek, “I love you Glorfindel, but in the cool uncle sort of way.”

He sighed, “I’m to old to get married anyways, it would ruin my reputation.”

Arwen chuckled, “what reputation?”

Glorfindel smiled, “oh you know Lord of Flowers, most handsome man in Middle Earth.”

Eva snorted, “more like most big headed, and don't let any dwarf hear you call yourself that old title. Its perfect ammunition to be made fun of.”

Glorfindel huffed, “there is nothing wrong with my title.”

Eva rose an eyebrow, “it’s kind of girly.”

Glorfindel gapped at Eva and then she saw something catch his eye and she turned around to find her brother, Eladan. Glorfindel said, “you hear that Eladan, she thinks my title is girly.”

Eladan, sat down next to Arwen, and stretched out, “well Lord of Flowers, it is a bit feminine?”

Glorfindel gapped at him, “I was gifted with that name from the Valar.”

Eladan chuckled, “perhaps they mistook you for a lady.”

Eva and Arwen burst out laughing, and Glorfindel mumble, “unruly children and no respect for their elders.”

Eladan asked, “what have you all been up to.”

Eva quickly said, “nothing.”

Arwen said, “Evas having boy troubles.”

Eladan tensed, “what do you mean boy troubles? Is someone bothering her? Who is it, I’ll set them straight?”

Eva blanched to Eladan setting someone straight entailed a very thorough thrashing. Arwen said, “oh its one of Evas little earth friends he’s avoiding her we’ve already discussed it and come to a conclusion.”

Eladan asked, “Which is?”

Eva said, “I need to talk to him.”

Eladan nodded and asked, “who is it?”

Eva said “Harry, he’s acting oddly.”

Eladan pursed his lips, “I see.” He then gave a heavy sigh, “your growing up to fast.”

Eva asked, “why do you say that?”

Eladan said, “well it feels like it was just yesterday that you were just a little girl chasing after me and Elrohir wanting to learn how to shoot a bow. Oh how I miss those simple days.”

Arwen dryly said, “brother you are being overly dramatic, and if I recall you and Elrohir were always trying to avoid Eva. Since she especially loved trying to dress you to up like women.”

Glorfindel laughed, “dear Valar I forgot about that.”

Eva suddenly felt a pull, and knew someone was trying to wake her up she said, “I must go.” She then quickly gave each person a hug and kiss on the cheek and left.


End file.
